All The People Love Stiles Stilinksy
by Kidscomix
Summary: Sterek fan fic. Taking place after Season 2, Stiles and his friends are dealing with the impending Alpha invasion which an unfortunate accident results in the teen being forced to take a part time job. There, he discovers a magical artifact that causes the residents of Beacon Hills to fall in love with him. Enlisting Derek's help, the pair must work together to break the curse.
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOGUE_

At eleven o'clock at night, the full moon was up. The weather was pleasant, crisp and cool. Other times, Beacon Hills could be frigid and chilly depending on the season. On this particular evening, sixteen year old Stiles Stilinsky raced his jeep down the deserted stretch of road, where a family of raccoons had gathered acorns and pinecones and housed them inside a hollow tree for the upcoming winter. He followed two familiar Alphas darting down side of the path, Scott McCall and Derek Hale, and debated decision of bringing Chris Argent and his daughter Allison along for the ride; especially, since the werewolf hunter had a bone to pick with Derek Hale for biting his late wife, Victoria. However, personal grudges were set to the side since everyone had one common goal: to eliminate the town's new Alpha threat.

Ever since the triangular, spiral symbol appeared a few months back, Alpha packs have been invading the town of Beacon Hills murdering and attacking innocent bystanders. The sheriff's department had attributed these rash incidences of mysterious killings to the work of wild animals or to the possibility of a serial murderer on the loose. In either case, pressure from the mayor to have the police force take action had made Stiles's father work overtime around the town. Only the chestnut eyed, young man and his friends knew the truth; lycanthropes were busy at work in terrorizing the town. Thus, it was their job to stop them.

"It looks like it's cutting across a shortcut in the woods," noted Allison. At her side, she placed her bow and shaft of arrows as she watched her boyfriend and Derek Hale sprint in the same direction after the huge beast.

"It's heading back into the downtown area of town," commented Chris. He inserted the silver bullet cartridge into his gun. "Step on the gas. We're cutting it off."

"Whoa…whoa!" Stiles protested eyeing his pistol. "How do I know you won't use that on Scott or Derek? I mean we're not exactly going hangout and rent movies from Redbox anytime soon."

The werewolf hunter slammed the cartridge in and removed the safety. "You don't."

"Dad!" Allison's mouth dropped.

Chris Argent curled his mouth. "Derek Hale bit your mother resulting in her death. I won't ever forgive him for that!"

"Well that's the pot calling the kettle black," replied Stiles. "Remember, your wife tried to suffocate Scott with wolfsbane. I pretty much say you're even."

Anger appeared on the hunter's face. "You do know Stiles that aiding and abetting a werewolf is grounds for eliminating an accomplice according to our code?"

Stiles nervously swallowed. "You do know that murdering a werewolf's best friend is going to get an Argent hunter's ass kicked to the curb?"

Chris raised his gun and cocked it. "Care to test that theory?"

"ENOUGH!" Allison screamed. "Both of you!" Her frustration shot through the pair. "This is stupid! There are no more sides. Grandpa made sure of that, remember?"

The dark haired beauty reminded them of the incident months ago when leader Gerard Argent corrupted the hunter organization by manipulating everyone with the hope of gaining immortality. Chris's father proved to be not above murdering innocents including sacrificing his own granddaughter to achieve his goals. Luckily, her boyfriend Scott stopped the former leader of Argent by contaminating his medication with white oak ash after attempting to get bitten by Derek Hale. Since then, the former hunter had mysteriously disappeared leaving disorganized Argent without any true leadership.

"Look! They're turning the corner into that group of stores!"

Stiles ignored Chris Argent's harsh comments, sped after the pair of werewolves, and noticed their Alpha target head down an alley. Slowing down his jeep, the brown haired teen parked next to the curb as Chris and Allison jumped out of the vehicle and ran after it.

"Wait for me!" The sixteen year old clucked. Putting on the parking brake, he got out and followed them. "What am I doing? I don't have any weapons!" He stopped for a moment to catch his breath before realizing his true role. "Oh yeah, I'm the reckless dude who tries to get himself killed! Crap!" He raced after Allison and her father.

From the light of the full moon, the Alpha in full bestial form climbed up the drainage pipe, made its way up the top of the roof where it roared at its enemies. Stiles saw from his vantage point Derek and Scott using each corner of the four walls of the two adjacent buildings to supernaturally leap up to where the beast was hiding. Chris aimed his gun at the target while Allison pointed her bow and arrow at the werewolf.

"Careful you'll hit Scott or Derek," advised the young man.

Chris remained expressionless. "Does it matter?"

His daughter gave him a disapproving look. "Dad!"

"I'm kidding." The werewolf hunter managed to crack a smile. Stiles knew better.

Feral growls and loud roars echoed through the air leaving the trio to assume the worse occurring on top of the roof of the buildings. Staring at the edge of the tall structure, the group saw a black mass leap toward the other side.

"There it is!" Allison declared.

Another dark haired creature jumped after across followed by another after it. The group below immediately identified the pair as Derek and Scott.

"It's heading toward the other side!" Chris announced. "Come on!"

They ran toward the end of the alleyway until they came to chain linked fence. Easily scaling the barrier, Chris and Allison made their way around the other side and sprinted around the corner into the next group of buildings. Stiles struggled for bit due to part of his hoodie getting stuck on the edge of the metal before managing to leap down to the alley. Shaking his head, he jogged down the corner and tried to catch up with everyone else.

"Note to self," he puffed. "Start working out. No more morning doughnuts for me."

Loud crashing sounds of wooden crates, metal trashcans, and broken concrete resonated through the various corners of the alleyways. Bloodcurdling growls could be heard all around the brown haired teen causing the goosebumps to form on his skin. Stiles finally made to the edge of the wall of one of the tall buildings to see the Alpha cornered by the lupine forms of Scott and Derek. The beast roared before lunging at the duo.

Derek attacked first. Canine fangs, dark sprouted hair, and red eyes growled at the beast as the older werewolf dodged the oncoming strike of a sharp claw by the creature. Twisting his body at an angle, Derek Hale managed to elude the razor talon of the Alpha by a few inches. Yet, the Alpha proved to be clever strategist and instead struck a second blow squarely into the green eyed lycanthrope's chest tossing the pack leader against the brick wall. A sickening crack vibrated through the dark alley witnessed by Stiles as his werewolf ally collapsed to the ground.

Moving in for the kill, the Alpha went after Derek. At this point, Scott struck and leaped on to the Alpha's back, dug his claws into the beast's shoulders, and hung on. The feral werewolf howled with pain as its sixteen year old assailant latched on with incredible strength. Lowering itself on all fours, it raced toward a nearby dumpster in attempt to buck Scott off. Tossing and writhing madly, the beta wolf held on to his opponent until the creature rolled on its back crushing Scott under its weight. The sudden pressure of the dumpster combined with the added heaviness of his enemy forced the sixteen year old to release his claws from the Alpha. Dazed from being crushed by the metallic container, the teen could not get his bearings allowing the Alpha to strike as it pummeled the young man unconscious inside the dumpster.

Unconscious from the brutal assault, an unmoving Scott was left helpless as the beast raised its sharp claws to finish him off. A single gunshot echoed. The creature howled at the pain as blood dripped from its wrist from the wound caused by a single silver bullet. Shifting its head, it saw Chris Argent aiming his pistol while his daughter Allison directed her bow at the beast. It roared as Allison fired her arrow but this time the Alpha was prepared. Catching the shaft, the werewolf broke the arrow in two before leaping out of the dumpster to attack the pair. Chris fired two rounds from his gun but the creature to elude the oncoming bullets by hopping side to side from the each adjacent wall of the buildings. Sharp teeth headed their way as Chris grabbed his daughter and hit the ground hard.

"Stiles! Run!" Chris yelled to the chestnut eyed teen.

Stiles Stilinsky did not have to think twice about the hunter's suggestion. Turning on his heels, his Converse squeaked as he raced back to his jeep. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the Alpha leap over the Argent duo into the open street and focused its red eyes on the brown haired teen. Adrenaline flowed through his system as Stiles opened his car door, turn on the ignition, and see the high beams blind the black hulking beast sprinting his way. Standing on its hind legs with its claws extended in darkness and its lupine snout baring its sharp teeth, it roared one more time before attacking the jeep. Stiles stomped on the gas.

Black fur slammed against the metal fender as the beast dug its talons into the hood of Stiles jeep. His heart beat rapidly into his chest as he sped the jeep carrying the Alpha with it and crashed into the first building in front of him. An explosion of sounds surrounding the brown haired teen as splintering woods, brick, and broken glass shattered everywhere. Stiles felt the restraints of his seat belt yanking him back as his airbag deployed cushioning his face as he released his foot off the gas pedal. Pain throbbed in his head from the small block of wood striking his temple while a wave of nausea seemed to gurgle from his stomach. Stalled for a moment, the teen unbuckled his safety belt and stumbled out of his damaged jeep.

Crushed broken glass emitted from the bottom of his Converse shoes as a dusty haze blocked his sight of vision. Lifting his eyes, he saw Chris and Allison running toward him and raising their weapons at him. Still dazed from the car crash, Stiles extended his hand for help.

"Stiles! Get down!" Allison shouted.

Turning his head, Stiles saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring at him from the dark, dusty cloud. Torn metal vibrated from the demolished building as he saw his jeep moved being slowly pushed forward by the black, hairy mass trapped in front of the vehicle's fender. Chestnuts eyes widened as he crouched to the ground while the surviving Alpha attempted another assault.

Chris fired two shots into the chest of the moving werewolf. Allison followed her father's lead. Drawing her bow, she shot two arrows into the beast's shoulders. The Alpha howled in pain but remained to determine to fight. Weakened, Stiles crawled away as the werewolf got closer. Sharp talons prepared to strike down the teen before the figure of conscious beta wolf jumped on to the monster's back and raked its claws across the Alpha's spine. Scott McCall held the beast back allowing Stiles some time to make his escape.

Stumbling to his feet, Stiles noticed another large figure dart past him. A bruised Derek Hale displayed his talons and buried his claws into the heart of the creature. The sharp teeth of the Alpha howled in anguish signaling Chris Argent to finish him off. Gripping the trigger, he pulled. The last silver bullet struck the lycanthrope's head while Allison fired another arrow into the neck of their enemy. Finishing the best off was Derek who ripped out the Alpha's heart and crushed the bloody organ in his hand. Blood dripped from the creature who crumbled to the ground lifeless and reverting back to its human naked form.

Slowly Scott and Derek transformed back into their human form and stared at the naked, bleeding stranger lying dead on the ground. Chris, Allison and even Stiles joined them to observe the mysterious man who had attacked them earlier.

"A friend of yours?" Chris sneered at Derek.

The green eyed man scowled. "No. He's nobody that I know of."

"How do I know that you're telling truth, Derek?" The werewolf hunter scoffed.

"You don't," replied the pack leader with a brooding tone.

"Look, Mr. Argent, Derek is telling the truth," Scott explained. "This guy is one of many Alphas and their packs coming to Beacon Hills. There are many of more coming and we have to be prepared. Strength in numbers."

"Scott's right, Dad," added Allison. "I know we don't trust each other after everything that has happened but we need to work together if more of these Alpha packs are coming to invade the town."

"But Allison, Derek killed you mother," said the Argent hunter. "How can you forgive him for that?"

"He bit my mother," corrected the dark haired beauty. "Mom committed suicide because she didn't want to be turned into a werewolf. You told me everything, remember?"

"If you want to get technical," Stiles interrupted. "Your wife tried to kill your daughter's boyfriend. Your daughter tried to kill Derek. You father tried to kill everyone by turning into a werewolf. Derek's uncle who did try to kill us returned from the dead and now is sort of helping us. Scott went all double agent by double crossing everyone. Yup, we're a bunch of liars, thieves, and double crossers. I'd say we're all in good company."

All eyes turned to Stiles with contempt. The brown haired lad shrank.

"I still don't trust them, Allison," Chris argued.

The dark haired teen girl folded her arms. "Well we don't have a choice anymore, Dad. The Argent council doesn't trust you after Gerard betrayed them and we have Alphas coming out of our ears." She pointed to the dead body. "I mean this one murdered a family last week. How many more people have to die because we can't stop our own infighting to see that there is an even bigger threat out there?"

"She's right," Derek clucked. "With more Alphas and their packs coming, we'll be too preoccupied with our feud to stop them from murdering this town. We have to work together. For now, I call for a truce."

The green eyed man extended his hand to the werewolf hunter.

After a minute, the hesitant hunter accepted it. "Fine. Truce, for now." Gripping Derek's wrist, he yanked him hard. "Once this Alpha threat is over, Derek Hale. Believe me, I will come after you!"

Derek shot him an angry look. "Agreed."

Nervously, Scott stepped in. "I think..we should get rid of the body. By now, the sheriff's department has been called."

Flashing lights could be seen in the distance. Stiles panicked. "Oh crap! My dad's already here! Quick grab the body! I'll deal with my father."

"But what about the car wreck?" Allison asked glancing at the smashed building where Stiles ran his jeep through. "Won't they get suspicious?"

"Don't worry about it." Stiles groaned. "I'll think of something."

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Sheriff Stilinsky screeched. He could feel the vein his neck ready to pop. "$100,000 WORTH OF DAMAGES AND I'M NOT EVEN INCLUDING YOUR JEEP!"

Stiles sat in front of the breakfast table the next morning with his bowl of cereal. He did not feel like eating.

"What the hell were you doing at eleven o'clock at night?" His father grilled him. "Don't you have homework on a school night?"

"You know me," Stiles joked. "Doing the usual rebellious experimentation of alcohol and drugs."

"Stiles! Shut it!" Sherriff Stilinski spat. From the look on his father's face, the town's law enforcement officer was less than amused. "We did a breathalyzer and found no alcohol in your system. Oh and you forget the drug excuse, I doubt that you would not be dumb enough to mess with any illegal substances."

"I could be," suggested the brown haired teen. "I mean I could be a junkie. I'm the classic textbook case. Rebellious teen coming from a single parent home and raised with no mother who feels the need to lash out by getting involved with illegal activities. See, I'm ready to go on Dr. Phil or Celebrity Rehab with Dr. Drew."

"Stiles! Knock it off!" His father shouted. "I don't care what you were doing last night but the fact is your reckless driving destroyed family business! Luckily, the owners are not pressing charges but I worked out a deal with them to repay the damage."

The chestnut eyed teen raised his eyebrows. "What sort of deal?"

Sherriff Stilinksy folded his arms. "Staring tomorrow, you have a part time job with Cooper and Sia Morgenstern who owned that deli/gift shop you destroyed last night. You are to spend this whole year working for free for them in order to repair for

Jamming his hands into his hoodie pocket, the brown haired teen frowned.

"Don't give me that face!" His father curled his lips. "In addition, I'm not repairing your jeep. Since you wrecked your car, it will be your job to fix it."

"But how am I going to get around town without any wheels?" Stiles asked.

Placing a small rectangular item on the table, Sheriff Stilkinski smirked.

"What's this?" His son wondered.

"It's called a bus pass," smiled the law enforcement officer. "Use it."

Stiles scoffed. "You expect me to take the bus to school and to work? Are you kidding me?"

"Welcome to your punishment," his father laughed. Zipping up his jacket, Sheriff Stilinski entered the garage to his car.

Flustered, Stiles ran after him. "You know, this is child negligence and child abuse. I should call CPS to have me taken away."

"Good," replied his father getting into his police car. "Maybe your new foster parents can pay for all the damages that you've done."

Slipping into the driver's seat, Sheriff Stilinski turned on the ignition and drove off. Stiles returned to the table, swallowed his cereal, grabbed his backpack, and raced out the door to catch the next bus to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Dashing through the hallway, Stiles nearly tripped on his Converse the moment he spotted Scott and Allison by his best friend's locker. With his arm placed around his girlfriend's shoulders, the teen wolf raised his eyebrows as his buddy stumbled over his feet and ate the pavement. Meandering to assist the brown haired lad, the duo picked up Stiles by his shoulders and helped him up.

"Thanks," Stiles patted himself off. "I'm fine. I almost didn't make it to school."

"Did you forget to set your alarm again?" Scott asked. "Dude, what have I've been telling you about preparing the time early instead of playing World of Warcraft all night!"

"Quiet dumbass!" Stiles clucked. "I did set my alarm. It's not having a ride that made me late. I had to ride the bus."

Allison giggled. "Let me guess. You wrecked the car last night and your father wasn't thrilled about it?"

The brown haired teen sighed. "And I did about $100,000 worth of damages to a business and now I have to work it off with the owners afterschool?"

Scott laughed. "You? Work?"

Even Allison giggled. "No offense, Stiles, but you're not exactly a model employee."

Stiles tightened his fists at both sides. "Hey it's no cakewalk for me! I have to spend my days with a part time job! That means no Alpha hunting for while!"

"I'm sure we'll manage," Allison nodded. "Did your dad suspect anything last night after we left?"

"No," replied the chestnut eyed teen. "Scott and Derek got rid of the body before the sheriff squad arrived. I did the whole driving under the influence thing but my dad didn't buy it. So now he's punishing me."

"Keep the whole thing up," advised Scott. "Derek's told us last night of an Alpha pack that might have kidnapped Erica and Boyd a few weeks ago. We're going to check it out tonight."

The brown haired lad pouted. "Hey no fair! You guys have all fun!"

"Sorry Stiles," Allison grinned. "I guess you're going to have to sit this one out."

Suddenly the crowd of students parted like the red sea. Focusing their attention to the main entrance, the trio observed a popular couple holding hands. Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin marched through the hallway ignoring all their peers around them. It had been several weeks since Jackson's alleged death and resurrection during a lacrosse tournament that caused a huge rumor mill within in the town.

According to the hottest gossip, Jackson's death had been misdiagnosed by the paramedics, doctors, and even the coroners who examined the body. Due to the adrenaline pumping throughout his veins, the popular jock's body had gone into shock rendering him unconscious. Believing him to be dead by the medical professionals, Jackson's body made a full recovery inside the morgue resulting in the athlete walking out of the hospital in full health. The teen's father, a local attorney, is suing the hospital for negligence and an investigation is pending on all that were involved. Only Lydia and her friends knew the truth of Jackson's revival through supernatural means. All of which, the group agreed to remain secretive about.

Jackson and Lydia kissed in the middle of the hallway as a heart broken Stiles stared at the pair in total disbelief. Placing a comforting hand to his shoulder, Scott shook him.

"Sorry buddy," the teen wolf responded. "You never had a chance. Lydia and Jackson were meant to be together. The kanima curse is proof of that. She did break it all in the name of true love."

"Yeah and turned him into an omega wolf," Stiles's voice dripped with sarcasm. "They're not married yet. I still have a shot for her to fall in love with me before graduation."

Allison gave the chestnut eyed teen a friendly peck on the cheek. "Good luck to you Stiles. You'll need it."

Grabbing Scott's hand, Allison and her werewolf boyfriend walked to class just as the bell rang.

* * *

Stiles stared at the demolished front area of the Morgenstern Deli and Gift Shop to see it boarded up and covered in plastic. Workers covered the destroyed wall with wood and plastic as a new makeshift door was made to the side of the building. Tables and chairs were moved closer to the deli counter as a few more shelves had been added to house several of the Morgenstern's retail merchandise.

Folding his hands nervously across the restaurant counter, the brown haired teen lifted his eyes toward the sweet looking older couple in their late sixties discussing architectural structure with their contractor.

"I say we go with the Doric columns, Cooper," said Sia Morgenstern. The sixty eight year old woman with white hair had a friendly smile as she glanced over the contractor's shoulder and winked at Stiles. "It'll give us that temple effect."

"Oy vey!" Her sixty nine year old husband threw his hands up in the air. "Of all the cockamamie ideas, Sia!" Cooper Morgenstern hated his wife's tastes in tacky décor and made his feelings known. "It's take chutzpah to pull off that Athenian look and I'll plotz if I have to look at it every day!"

Annoyed, Sia put both hands to hips. "Fine then, you schmuck! Since you're the maven, choose some other dreck to remodel the front of our business. Mark my words, nebbish! All the goyims will run away with the schlock you come up with!" She then faced Stiles and opened her arms. "Stiles Stilinsky! Welcome to the mishpocha!"

She uncomfortably hugged the sixteen year old as Stiles feigned a smile greeting his new employees with a bizarre grimace.

"Stop smothering the shikse!" Cooper snapped. "It's because of him we're in this mess!"

His wife did an eye roll. "Oh don't mind Mr. Crabbypants, there!" She squeezed Stiles cheeks together and pinched them. "You're such a cute boychick! You remind me of our son, Bill. He's a big shot lawyer in New York, you know, like one of those kinds from that television show where they find some poor schlub's body at the beginning of every episode?"

"Law and order?" Stiles asked.

"No, that's not it." Sia noted. Then she remembered. "Oh yeah, People's Court."

Stiles slapped his forehead. What has he gotten himself into?

"You have a headache, sweety?" The older woman inquired noting his hitting his temple. "I have some aspirin and butterscotch in my purse." She began digging through her handbag.

"Um…thanks but I'm good," the teen responded.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

It appeared that working for the Morgensterns for a year was going to drive him insane. He began rubbing his temple.

"Here is what is going to happen, Stilinsky," informed Cooper Morgenstern. "You work Tuesday through Saturday from 4 p.m. to 9 p.m. You'll be paid minimum wage even though you owe us more for causing a tsuris but we worked things out with your father, the sheriff. By the end of the year, we'll call it even. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Stiles replied. "Can I choose prison instead?"

"And have some fegelah rape you in prison?" Sia gasped. She clutched her chest. "That's how you catch leprosy. I saw it on BOH or was it Skinemax?"

"Don't you mean HBO and Cinemax?" Stiles corrected her.

"No," remarked the older woman. "It was definitely bad BO and Sexymax. It was the one where they had four koorvahs, you know prostitutes, who parade around in short outfits and sleep around with lots of men. You know the one with Parker Jessica Sarah?"

"Sarah Jessica Parker?" Stiles corrected again. "And it was Sex and the City."

"Sex and City, feh!" She spat. "All that sleeping around will turn you into a golem. I swear on my late father's grave that I saw it on Oprah!"

Cooper sighed. "Anyway, Stilinsky, your job is prepare the sandwiches, serve the customers, and ring up whatever they need. Simple job. Got it?"

Stiles nodded. "Got it, Mr. Morgenstern."

"None of that Mr. and Mrs., Stiles," smiled the older woman. "Call us Zaideh and Bubbeh!"

"What does that mean?" The brown haired teen wondered.

Mr. Morgenstern clucked his tongue. "Grandpa and Grandma in Yiddish. Though why I would adopt a juvenile delinquent as a grandkid deserves a swift kick to the tuckus."

"I'll remember that," replied Stiles.

He instantly knew that working his debt off would be hell.

* * *

Later that evening, the group concealed themselves behind a grove of trees up a large hill as they peered down to see a lit window from a secluded cabin by the lake. Derek and Scott, accompanied by Issac, hunkered behind huge trunk of a tall tree as the teen wolf signaled for Chris and Allison to follow. Loading his sniper rifle, the Argent father peeked through the telescopic lens as he saw a pair of dirty teenagers chained up to a wall through the window. Prepared with her crossbow, Allison turned to her father to inquire about what he saw.

"Do you see Erica and Boyd?" She asked.

"They're in there all right," replied the Argent patriarch. "And they're not alone. I counted four additional shadows on the side of the wall."

"Then there's four outside," added Derek. "That makes a total of eight."

"Well there's five of us and eight of them," noted Issac. "We could still take them."

"We could," said Derek. "But we don't know how well trained this pack is. They look older than teenagers and probably have more fighting experience depending if their Alpha trained them correctly."

"I hate to say it but he's right," added Chris. "We have three teenagers in training and two experienced killers. We'll be outnumbered."

"Not unless we play this safe," suggested Scott. His eyes glowed yellow for a moment. "We have the tactical advantage. Derek, Issac, and I can lure out the ones outside while you and Allison take them out. This will give us a chance with the remaining four inside."

"Sounds like a plan," smirked the Argent patriarch.

Gesturing to his daughter, the werewolf hunter disappeared into the woods leaving the three lycanthropes to formulate a strategy.

"Okay, here's what will do," Derek instructed. "Me and Issac will take out the two at the front of the cabin. Scott, you take out the last two on the other side."

"Wait a minute," Scott protested. "Why do I have to take out two? It's because you're the Alpha, isn't it? What you say goes! Derek, need I remind you that I'm not part of your pack?"

"Fine!" The green eyed hunk snapped. "I'll take out two then. You and Issac take out each of the ones in front."

"Hold on, Derek!" Issac interrupted. "You're saying that I'm not strong enough to take on two beta wolves? Remember, when I knocked out Erica on the last full moon before she could rip out your throat?"

The Alpha's eyes glowed red as he growled. "This is getting us nowhere! We have four enemies to eliminate and we're arguing who can beat up who in a peeing contest!"

"And another thing," remarked Scott. "Who died and made you King Alpha? If memory serves, Peter Hale is back and probably wants his Alpha status back!"

"Um…guys?" Issac pointed to bottom of the hill.

Two silver arrows sailed through the air hitting the first beta in the shoulder before the second embedded its pointed edge right through the werewolf's beating heart. Instantly, the opponent went down. Howls and growls echoed through the night air as the three surviving betas began hunting their assailants through the darkened forest. Derek, Scott, and Issac stared below to see the second lycanthrope collapse from a silver sniper bullet to the head. Shrugging their shoulders, the trio displayed their glowing yellow eyes, claws, and canine fangs before racing down the hill to assist Allison and Chris Argent.

The two betas sprinted after the pair through the wooded area before Derek slammed into one knocking his foe into some thick bushes. Dazed from the attack, the beta wolf lunged allowing time for Derek to grip the lesser lycanthrope and break its neck. Way on the other side, Scott and Issac distracted the other pair allowing Chris and Allison to take out the two werewolves. Taking advantage of their plan, the group prepared to attack the cabin.

"Four down. Four more to go." Scott commented.

Hiding on all four corners of the cabin, Derek advanced near a lit window of the building. Before peeking inside the residence, an explosive crash startled him as a huge black mass leaped out. Mutual red eyes stared at each other as both Alphas faced off followed by the beta wolf minions racing out of the cabin.

"THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE!" Scott screeched.

Baring his yellow eyes and canine teeth, Issac joined him in their transformations. Three of the enemy Alpha's minions attacked the pair before a wave of silver bullets and arrows sailed through the air taking all out all three of the lycanthropes. Allison and Chris Argent raised their weapons and turned their focused toward the invading Alpha now battling Derek Hale.

Claws and teeth assaulted each other. Derek struck first but the enemy Alpha roared eluding every strike of the green eyed werewolf. Anticipating his attack, the Alpha foe rammed at full speed into Derek's chest tossing him toward the outside wall of the building. More arrows and bullets shot toward the enemy's direction to which the beast managed avoiding being hit. Roaring at its snipers, the monster darted back into the forest and vanished among the shadows. The Argents, Derek and Issac ran up to a dazed Derek Hale as they regrouped after the melee.

"Damn! We missed the Alpha!" Chris clucked.

"We'll get it next time," said Allison. "Right now, let's free Erica and Boyd inside."

Scott and Issac shifted back to human as they helped Derek up.

"You okay?" Issac asked.

"Got my ass kicked," scowled Derek. "I'm not okay."

"Suck it up, Derek," responded Scott. "You got a pack to lead."


	3. Chapter 3

Poking at the green thing on his plate, Stiles overturned it with his fork and pushed his tray back. Lunch at Beacon Hills often was uneventful but the current Alpha threat seemed to be the hot topic of conversation among the brown haired teen and his friends. Scott and Allison sat at the table enjoying their meal while Issac and a now freed Boyd and Erica glanced at the pair annoyed by their constant adoring eyes on another.

"Oh give it a rest, will you?" Erica twisted her mouth. "I didn't get freed after being chained up for weeks so I can lose my lunch from all your PDA!"

"Shut up Erica!" Boyd snapped. "I think it's sweet and romantic. The werewolf and the hunter. Opposites attract. It's very Twilight!"

Issac's mouth dropped. "You watch Twilight?"

The African American lycanthrope cocked his head. "And I read Harry Potter and Hunger Games. Care to make something out of it in the parking lot?"

The blue eyed werewolf shook his head and lowered his eyes. Stiles sipped on his milk.

"Before we play Werewolf Fight Club outside," the chestnut eyed teen clucked. "Update me on the whole Alpha thing."

"Derek found out through Peter that the Alpha we tried take out last night might have been involved with the recent string of murders," said Scott. "The two are trying to make a connection. Did you find out anything through your dad?"

"I spied on his paperwork," replied the brown haired teen. "Three bodies had been found close to the woods. They said that their throats had been ripped out by some wild animal. Could it be the same Alpha?"

"Possibly," answered Allison. "My dad said that so far only two Alphas had surfaced. The one we killed two nights ago and the one from last night that escaped. So far no other Alpha packs have been spotted."

"But that doesn't mean that another Alpha pack might be involved," noted Erica. "I mean the one that kidnapped me and Boyd said that more were coming."

"She's right," said Boyd. "The Alpha that kept us chained up kept saying that Beacon Hills was to be the next werewolf central."

"Do you remember what this Alpha looked like before he transformed?" Scott asked.

"It's really a blur," said the blonde lycanthrope. "They kept us drugged but I remember him being brown haired with a beard."

"Hopefully we find him when he's human and take him out," Allison responded.

Just then Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore walked arm in arm into the cafeteria. Ignoring their popular jock and cheerleader friends in the lunchroom, they made their way to the group's table and sat down.

"So what's the news on the Alphas," Jackson blurted out.

"Shhhh!" Stiles nervously gestured toward the lacrosse captain. "Not so loud! You want everyone to hear?"

The redheaded popular girl giggled. "You can stop with the secrets. Jackson told me everything about about you guys. You know about what happens on the full moon? I mean I should've figured it out after all the weird stuff that keeps happening around here." She playfully slapped Allison's arm. "And you! You should've told me you now like Xena, Warrior Princess!"

Allison scowled. "It's not something that I'm proud of but I'm keeping a low profile."

Jackson nodded to teammates on the other side before returning to the group. "Face it. We're not exactly friends here but apparently I need to join a pack. This Peter Hale guy visited my house yesterday and told me everything about me being this kanima and turning into an omega wolf. Apparently, I'm a little stronger and faster than most humans but I'm weaker compared to you betas. I need to learn how to control this new power."

"New power?" Stiles flinched. "What is this? A teen version of Heroes? Are we all going to wear spandex and form some sort of Justice League?"

"Stiles!" Scott scolded. He turned to Jackson. "Look Jackson, this is not exactly a gift. It's a curse that comes with consequences. We'll do our best to help you adjust but the rest is up to you."

"Speak for yourself, Scott," Erica sneered. "I personally love being a beta. It sure beats having seizures and being a loser in life. Even Boyd and Issac agree. Their lives were crappy until Derek stepped in and changed all that. Isn't that, right?"

Boyd and Issac turned their heads away and said nothing.

"Whatever," the blonde teen clucked. "The point is Whittemore. Being what we are makes us special, different, and unique. It's high time that we all accept it."

Stiles rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Yeah until someone decides to hunt you down and kill you like an evil Alpha or someone like Allison's father."

Allison socked the brown haired lad in the arm. "Hey!"

Jackson leaned in. "Your secret's safe with me. Even though I don't like it, we all have to stick together. Lydia, here, even agrees after what happened?"

The dark haired hunter focused on her best friend. "What happened?"

Swallowing a breath, Lydia shyly spoke. "I know what Peter Hale really is and what he did to me. He scares me. Something happened to me after he somehow forced me to resurrect him. I keep having these weird visions. It's like I'm seeing things."

"Like premonitions?" Stiles probed. "You're like now psychic or something?"

"I don't know," replied the red haired teen. "I guess. I keep seeing two terrifying black masses with red eyes and sharp teeth. I think they are what you guys call Alphas. In my vision, I see only the back of them. They're both human. One is woman with blonde hair while the other is a gentleman with brown hair and I think with a beard. Suddenly they turn into these horrible monsters and attack several people in the town killing them."

"Can you see their faces?" Allison asked.

"No."

"How do you know it's not one of us?" Scott wondered.

All eyes widened upon the teen wolf's comment.

The teen wolf frowned. "You know it's true. Any one of us can turn on our friends in a heartbeat. It's part of our feral nature. We can't always control it."

The betas and even Jackson focused downward on the table.

"It wasn't any of you," continued Lydia. "In my vision, I saw everyone fighting these monsters. None of you became these Alpha creatures."

"There you go then," commented Erica. "We're looking for two Alphas, a blonde woman and some brown haired guy with a beard who escaped last night. Trust the work of Sylvia Brown here!"

"If Lydia's premonition are true," Allison joined in. "Then we'll have to locate these two Alphas and eradicate them before they hurt anyone else."

"Well I'm joining in," Jackson pushed.

"But you're an omega," Boyd informed him. "You're weaker than us. You'll only get yourself killed."

"I could learn to get stronger," the lacrosse captain pointed out. "Besides I need to part of a pack."

"He's right," sighed Scott. "It'll keep Jackson safe. Plus, he has to control his urges. We could teach him."

Boyd curled his lip. "Fine but if he gets killed. It's on your head, McCall."

Lacrosse goalie Danny Mahealani came up to their table and tapped his Jackson on the shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Danny. "Jackson, your friends are starting to question your taste in friends." He shot a hurt look at the group. "Sorry guys, it's nothing personal. Just high school social survival. You and Lydia better get back in there before you lose all credibility with the team."

Lydia and Jackson started to leave the lunch table before the lacrosse captain signaled to the group with a whisper.

"We'll talk more on this later."

The group observed the popular duo return to their friends while everyone went back to finishing their lunches. Stiles continued to pick at his green mush.

"You game for another run of Alpha hunting tonight?" Scott asked his best buddy.

"Can't," the brown haired teen frowned. "Stuck working, remember?"

"Too bad," giggled Erica. "It would be a shame for you not to bring your non-special skills to the table."

Sadly, Stiles had to agree with the blonde lycanthrope's comment. Compared to his friends, there was nothing supernatural or special about him.

* * *

"Stilinsky!" Cooper Morgenstern shouted. "Get over here!"

Stiles finished sweeping the corner only to face the wrath of his employee. Dragging his Converse to the deli counter, he prepared for the worse.

"Care to tell me why you added extra peppers to a customer's sandwich?" The older man asked.

The brown haired teen shrugged. "He said he wanted extra peppers on his pastrami."

"BUT YOU ADDED HABANEROS TO HIS SANDWICH!" Cooper bellowed.

"He didn't specify what kind of peppers," explained Stiles. "So his mouth burned a little. A little spice is good for the heart."

"Not when the customer has a heart condition!" His employer snapped. "Oy gevalt! The paramedics had to schelp the goyim to the emergency room! How many of those cockamamie peppers did you put there."

"Ten," Stiles nodded.

"TEN!" Cooper's mouth dropped. "YOU PUTZ! We're now an accessory to murder after that customer decides to plotz at the hospital! What were you thinking?"

"That he wanted more peppers in his sandwich," Stiles responded unfazed.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!" His employer shook his fist. "YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Well technically you can't fire me since I'm working for free," informed the chestnut eyed teen. "This is more of a volunteer community service thing to pay for all the damage I caused."

"FINE STILINSKI!" Cooper shook his head. "YOU'RE UNFIRED! GO HELP YOUR BUBBEH!"

Lowering his head, Stiles went into the stockroom where Bubbeh Sia was taking down inventory for the gift store. The white haired old lady turned her head to see a saddened young man and put her hands to her hips.

She demanded to know. "Did that nudnick of a husband of mine yell at you again?"

Stiles simply nodded.

"Oy vey!" Bubbeh Sia griped in frustration. "Don't you worry Stiles, Bubbeh will take care of everything. Here help me go over this list of chaztkes."

Stiles took the list from Sia Morgenstern and called it out. "Greeting cards. Check. Precious moments figurines. Check. Jewish dreidels. Check. One pissed off deli and gift shop owner. Double Check."

Bubbeh Sia clucked her tongue. "Now my husband might sometimes be a mazmer but he has some good qualities. He was really romantic when we were younger. It's hard to believe but Cooper Morgenstern wasn't always a schmuck."

The chestnut eyed teen folded his arms. "You could've fooled me. I'm still trying to find his good side. The man hates me."

Gently slapping his shoulder, the older woman frowned. "Now don't say that boychick. Zayde Cooper is such a control freak. Oy! You can't imagine how OCD he was when we began dating. I think he got that from his mother. That little courva dated a lot of men yet she still hated me being with her son. You don't want to know what that meshuggeneh put me through."

"But you managed to still marry the man," Stiles pointed out.

"Yeah because I believed in true love," replied the older woman. "It's corny, I know but love is very powerful." She focused on Stiles. "Tell me little one, do you have a special shiksa you're interested in?"

The brown haired lad blushed. "Well there's girl at school named Lydia but she's with someone else. I might as well give up hoping I have a chance with her."

Bubbeh Sia rolled her eyes. "Zol vacksen tsibiles fun dayn pupik!"

"What does that mean?" Stiles wondered.

"Onions should grow out of your belly button," stated the older woman. "Usually, you say that to people you don't like but I say it to people who are being schlubs!" She pinched the teen's cheeks together. "You're a handsome boychick, Stiles Stilinsky. Don't let some pisher tell you otherwise."

Releasing her hands from his face, Stiles grimaced. "Thanks?"

"Come with me Stiles," said Bubbeh Sia. "I want to show you something."

He followed the older woman to very back of the stockroom. Darkened shadows covered the shelves as pulled on a light switch turn to on the bulb. Walking over to the top shelf, the older woman got on a step ladder to pull covered rag off an object hidden underneath. Dust flew everywhere as Stiles sneezed before glancing up to see a small ornate crystal container with glowing yellow liquid inside.

"That better not be urine," Stiles remarked. "Because if that is, I seriously don't want to eat here anymore."

"Oh hush!" Bubbeh Sia scowled. "We're not shooting some dirty dreck movie like One Cup and Two Shiksas!"

"Don't you mean Two Girls One Cup?" The brown haired teen corrected. "And I wish you didn't mention that internet nasty. Now I have that horrible image in my head."

"I'm going to kvetch right now if you don't hush," Bubbeh Sia threatened. "Now listen." She took down the glass container. "This is our special potion that we use for our lotions, soaps, and perfumes. That is why our cosmetics line is number one best seller among our customers."

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"Believe it or not, we call it Essence of Venus." The older woman stated.

"Venus, like the love goddess?"

"Exactly," responded Bubbeh Sia. "According to the myth, the Titan Saturn wanted to seize the throne from his nudnick father, King Uranus of the Sky and take over his kingdom on Mount Olympus."

"I remember reading my Greek myths," noted the brown haired teen. "Saturn overthrew his father, killed him, and took over before Saturn's kids did the same to him."

The older woman asked. "Do you remember what else Saturn did to his father?"

"Yeah," replied Stiles. "He did a Lorena Bobbit, castrated his father and tossed his genitals into the sea."

"And from Uranus's manhood it got turned into sea form," added the older woman. "And from the sea foam the goddess of love Venus was created." Her eyes focused on the glass jar. "Well I knew a man who knew a man who knew another man who claimed that this is glowing yellow liquid is the essence of the love goddess herself. We bought it from him and have been using some of it in our soaps, lotions, and perfumes. It is said that its powerful love attracting properties can help secure a mate."

The chestnut eyed teen rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! That could be liquid plutonium for all you know! How do you even know that stuff even works?"

"By the amount of money we're making," laughed the older woman. "It just takes a single drop of this stuff into the chemicals we're using and we're selling our cosmetics products like hotcakes. That is why Stiles, I'm entrusting you with this secret. If our competitors found out about it, then would steal it from us. You're now part of the mishpocha so I want you to be aware of it."

"Umm…thanks?" Stiles managed to display his gratitude.

Bubbeh Sia frowned. "You don't believe that is works? You don't believe in magic?"

"Oh there's a lot of things I never believed in that I found out exited," said Stiles. "Love potions aren't one of them."

"Oy vey!" The older woman clucked. "You young ones don't believe in magic anymore. What is the world coming to?" She returned the container to the shelf.

"New technology and the need for the latest gadgets," answered Stiles.

"Shalom!" Bubbeh Sia tossed her hands in frustrations. "It won't be so funny now when 2012 hits. Then tell me where those cockamamie gadgets are going to be when the world ends?"

"Hopefully recycled by the aliens or the robots from the Terminator movies," laughed Stiles.

"Oy gevalt!" The older woman slapped her temple. "Grant me the power not to plotz right now!"


	4. Chapter 4

The dilapidated remains of Hale House stood at the far end of Beacon Hills woods. Remnants of broken lumber, shattered windows, and burnt stone stood upon the hill as a reminder of the tragedy of that night Kate Argent murdered Derek Hale's family. Inside, the green eyed man and his pack discussed the current Alpha problem in the town with his uncle.

"Any other word on the two Alphas in Beacon Hills?" Derek probed his blood kin

Despite the two being on speaking terms, the pack leader still did not trust the other werewolf. Peter had murdered his sister Laura in order to become the Alpha and then attempted to kill him and Scott before Derek defeated him in the final battle. As far as he was concerned, the green eyed lycanthrope kept him at safe distance.

"There has been talk of a female Alpha murdering a few bystanders," Peter mentioned. "And the bearded one that Lydia referred to her visions has yet to resurface. Right now you need to concentrate on killing the Alpha that got away the other night."

Erica curled her mouth. "And why should we trust you? From what I hear you killed Derek's sister and tried to kill him as well. You're not exactly on his list of friends on Facebook."

"You really should have made better wolves, Derek," the older lycanthrope frowned. "Particularly ones who aren't so immature."

Erica bared her canine teeth. "I'll show you immature…"

Derek shoved her back. "Heel!" Backing away, the blonde teen cowered. The Alpha directed his focus toward his uncle. "I can handle my pack Peter. Tell us what you know."

"From looks of it," Peter smirked. "I find it hard to believe that you're an Alpha." He stared at Boyd and Issac and snorted. "You bit a janitor and turned a traumatized little boy. Some pack."

Boyd's eyes turned yellow. "Derek's a great leader, Mr. Hale. He saw potential in us and made us better. I can't say that you would have done any better."

Peter advanced. "Do you even know what you're up against? Are you even ready to face other Alpha packs?"

"I think we're doing fine so far," replied Issac. "We did take out that last pack before that other Alpha escaped."

The older werewolf clucked his tongue. "You were lucky that the previous pack was weak. However, rest assured that this Alpha would come back with a vengeance. Alphas and their packs are very territorial and will fight to the death for claim to the area. Be ready, Derek, because you have your work cut out for you."

"I don't need your support, Peter," Derek scowled. "I'm doing fine on my own. For the record, I'm different from the other Alphas. I actually have a conscience."

"But how long will that last before you stop fighting it?" Peter pushed. "Deep down the feral nature of the Alpha inside you will take over. That conscience, that compassion? Your human side will eventually go away and you will have to embrace your true nature as a killer." He shifted his gaze toward the rest of Derek's pack. "And the same goes for the rest of you. You're all murderers like me. I've accepted my role long ago and I'm not ashamed of the things I've done. It's who I am. You'll all give in to your werewolf side sooner or later and become exactly like the packs you've encountered. True monsters."

Derek's eyes glowed red as his canine fangs sprouted. He roared. "GET OUT!"

Peter giggled wickedly. "Now there's the real Alpha. You're exactly like me, Derek. A killer waiting to be unleashed. Embrace it. Give in to your impulses."

"I'LL NEVER BE LIKE YOU, PETER!" Derek howled. Breathing heavily, he forced himself to calm down as his eyes and teeth returned to normal. He twisted his lip in resentment toward his uncle. "I'm the Alpha now, Peter. I will stop these packs with or without your help and I will teach my own how to fight and not give up their humanity in the process. I'm never going to be like you."

"We'll see," the older lycanthrope smirked. Reaching for the door handle, he opened the broken door to an angry Chris Argent holding a crossbow toward the werewolf. Setting the weapon down, he slammed the object across Peter's face sending him crashing to the ground.

"That's for murdering my sister, bitch!" Chris hissed. He aimed the crossbow toward the older man's heart.

"Argent! Enough!" Derek shouted toward the hunter. "Let him go! He's not worth it!"

Chris set down the cross boy to his side. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood but mark my words I will kill you doggie."

Peter wiped the blood from his mouth and got up. He flared his nostrils. "Anytime Argent." Getting up, he bumped Chris's shoulder but not before leaving with one last comment to the Alpha. "Keep your friends close, Derek, but your enemies even closer." With that said, the older werewolf exited.

Chris's blue eyes turned to Derek. "Something I missed?"

"Typical dysfunctional family drama," answered the Alpha. "It's nothing important. He did tell me that there are two Alphas in town, one female and one male though he doesn't know who they are."

"I think I may have something," replied the hunter. "There was rash of killings in town a few days ago and the clues seem to point toward a certain new factory in town. Allison told me about Lydia's visions and the owner of this company fits the description of a bearded man who is new in town. There might be some connection."

"We could check it out," suggested the Alpha. "What's the name of the place?"

"Howard's Furniture Warehouse in downtown," answered Chris. "Brad Howard is the owner."

"Come to think of it," added Boyd. "I've heard weird growlings from that place a few nights ago."

All eyes turned to the African American beta.

Boyd shrugged. "I was given a late night assignment from my cleaning company to help with their housekeeping. While I was there, I kept hearing loud growlings around the building but didn't think anything of it."

"That could be a clue," said Issac. "I mean this Brad Howard person might be housing his pack there if he's an Alpha. It couldn't hurt to check it out."

"I'll inform Allison to let Scott know to meet us outside the place around nine," informed Chris. "Meet us there with your pack."

"What about the other female Alpha?" Erica asked. "Shouldn't we also be looking out for her too?"

"One werewolf at a time," replied Derek. "For now, let's deal with this one."

* * *

Nine o'clock on the dot the group met outside of Howard's Furniture Warehouse. Howard's was on heavy rotation for advertising on late night local television that almost the whole town remembered the owner's buy one, get one at half off furnishing set promotion still fresh in their minds. Allison and her father got out of their car along with Scott in the backseat as they met Derek and his pack in the parking lot outside of the establishment. Next to them, Jackson and Lydia stood as the redheaded popular girl waved to her best friend.

Chris Argent frowned. "What are they doing here?"

"Issac told me what you guys were up to and we decided to tag along," replied Jackson.

The werewolf hunter did not seem happy to see them. "Civilians should not be here. They'll end up getting killed."

"Hey!" Jackson pouted. "I'm an omega now. I could be of some help and Lydia is some psychic now. That should account for something."

"Yeah but Jackson you're not as strong as the rest of us," Scott explained. "You'll only get hurt."

"Shut up, McCall!" The lacrosse captain spat. "I'll show you how strong I am." He knelt down to the front of his car's front fender and lifted it half a foot off the ground. "See?"

Scott sighed as he got behind Jackson and tucked his hands underneath the jock's arms.

"What are doing, McCall?" Jackson asked in surprise.

Raising the athlete up, he lifted both Jackson and the vehicle a whole two feet up off the ground before gently lowering them both. Scott folded his arms. Derek's pack giggled at a humiliated Jackson.

"I think I've proven my point," the teen wolf grinned. "Jackson, you're not strong like the rest of us. It's dangerous. You and Lydia, go home."

"Scott's right," Derek agreed. "Go home."

"But we can be of some help," Lydia protested. "This Alpha thing might be in the factory. We can help flush him out."

"She does have a point," smirked Erica. She eyed Lydia. "We definitely need live bait."

"No!" Allison stepped in. "I'm not going to sacrifice my friends as a happy meal for werewolves."

"It's okay," Jackson reassured her. "We can break into the place and try to lure them so you guys can take them out."

Scott shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"We'll do it," Lydia interrupted.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I guess they're hellbent on performing this suicide mission so we might as well let them."

"Fine," Chris clucked. "There's fence on the other side of the building. You might be able to climb the fire escape and locate an open window. We'll follow you right after."

Lydia grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Come on Scooby, we got a mystery to solve."

* * *

The remodel for the Morgenstern's deli and gift store appeared to be going well. The repairs to the front of the business were estimated to be done in another two weeks. Stiles finished sweeping and counted the money as he prepared to close up for the night. The Morgensterns had informed him that they were would be out for the week to visit their son Bill in New York for his birthday leaving the teen to mind the place. As the morning employees left the day, Stiles spent the rest of his shift cleaning, preparing the food for the next day, and taking stock of the gift items for the business. It had been several weeks and the sixteen year old had managed to adjust to working his part time job which left very little room for a social life. Stiles sighed as he locked up and began putting away some of the gift merchandise in the stockroom.

Heading down the stairs to the basement, he placed the products on the inventory shelves before his eyes began to focus on the glowing liquid beneath the covered rag at the back of the wall. His curiosity got the better of him as the brown haired teen began walking toward the mysterious illuminated container and removed the covering. Gripping the glass in both hands, he unscrewed the top before a sudden wave of foul odor permeated his nasal passages. An aroma that can only be described between a cross between raw sewage and hot garbage filled his nostrils.

"Good God!" He flinched. "Essence of Venus? More like Essence of Monkey's Ass! Who actually buys this stuff? The olfactory impaired?"

Screwing the cap back on, he climbed the step ladder to put it back on the shelf before his Converse slipped on the step. In a panic, he grabbed for the edge of the shelf but his hand missed. His body landed hard against the concrete floor as the glass container crashed to the side of him spilling the liquid contents all over soaking his t-shirt, jeans, and skin. Taking a minute for the throbbing pain in his behind to subside, he slowly got up to examine himself. Thankfully, he had not broken any bones though his backside would have a serious bruise for a couple days.

Inhaling a whiff of his clothes, he gagged. "Oh crap! I smell like a dirty Frenchman!" He cocked his head to side to see the shattered glass container and turned ghostly pale. "And my bosses are going to kill me!"

Running to the corner of the basement, he grabbed a broom and dustpan and began sweeping up the broken glass before discarding the materials inside the trashcan nearby. Then he rushed upstairs to grab a mop and clean up the remaining liquid on the stockroom floor. However no amount of cleaning would erase the fact that Stiles broke some very important merchandise. Sprinting to other side of the room, he scrambled to various empty glass containers to see a decorative jar similar to the one he had just destroyed sitting right next to a can of pickles. A plan began to form in his head.

"Time to go with Plan A," he remarked.

Unscrewing the cap of the jar, he opened the can of pickles, tossed out the food contents, and poured the liquid into the container. Lifting it toward his face, he examined his handy work and gulped a breath.

"Well it's sort of yellow or yellowish," the chestnut eyed teen noted. "Hopefully they won't notice that there's no glow."

He returned the container to the top of the shelf and covered it with the same rag. Taking the proof of his crime to the dumpster, Stiles locked up the Morgenstern's business and got in his car. Sniffing another foul odor of the magical liquid, he felt nauseated.

"Stiles, you need a bath."


	5. Chapter 5

Lydia Martin made it up the second level of the fire escape belonging to the Howard's Furniture Warehouse. Grabbing Jackson's hand, the popular teen was hoisted on to the next floor by her werewolf boyfriend as they came to a locked window of the building. Pushing at the bottom of the glass, the pair attempted to open it gently but realized it would not budge.

"Oh great," the red haired teen clucked. "It won't open."

"Allow me," suggested Jackson whose eyes displayed an eerie glowing blue. Clutching his fist, he smashed through the glass, opened the latch, and lifted the window up.

"Breaking and entering," giggled Lydia. "There's a reason why I fell in love with you."

Jackson smiled at her comment at the same time he made his way inside first. The red headed teen followed after him inside the strange room before realizing they were in the office part of the store. Unlocking the door to the main area of the building, the lacrosse captain peeked out in the hallway to ensure that there was no one was about.

"Coast is clear," he informed her.

Sneaking down the corridor, the pair made it the emergency exit that led out to the main floor of the warehouse. Dark shadows surrounded them as they peek through the open door hoping their enemies would not attack. Scanning the furniture showroom, Lydia whispered to Jackson.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" She asked the jock.

"Because it's the right thing to do," answered the lacrosse captain. "Besides, Scott and Derek saved me, remember?"

"Oh yeah," the red haired teen remembered. "The cannabis thing."

"It's kanima, babe," Jackson corrected. "I'm no longer that lizard thing anymore."

"Oh I forgot," her voice dripped with sarcasm. "You're some omega werewolf with cool superpowers. Though not a very powerful one from what I hear."

Jackson frowned. "Now is not the time to be discussing this new change in me. Plus, you're one to call the kettle black Miss-I-Am-A-Psychic-Now."

Lydia pouted. "It's not like any of us had a choice in these new…whatever you call them…gifts? Personally, I would have loved for the ability of conjuring up free designer clothes than being some vision girl. Boy, did I get gyped."

Loud growls came from across the warehouse. Hearing a frightening crash, the duo raced toward the dining area of the store and hid underneath a table. Concealed by the darkness, the pair heard several angry footsteps around them while Jackson silently signaled to Lydia to remain quiet. Startled by a scary thud above them, it became apparent that one of the betas had landed on top of the dining room table. Jackson's eerie blue eyes glowed as he prepared to battle the pack minion.

Suddenly Lydia screamed as a chair was ripped away from their hiding spot and pair of claws dragged her by her ankles. Jackson's extracted his talons and teeth and raced after his girlfriend before a large hairy hand dug into his shoulder and yanked him back. The lacrosse captain roared as a pair of yellow eyes growled at him and lifted him by the neck. Gasping for air, the omega struggled against the beta crushing his throat as he looked around him to see ten other betas cornering their location and Lydia helplessly dangling by her feet by one of the werewolves.

Jackson felt the oxygen leave his lungs, his mind growing dizzy, and experiencing the awaiting darkness to claim when an explosive crash came from both sides of the warehouse windows. Barely lit shadows captured his eye as he watched Derek Hale knock out the beta choking him allowing the jock to make his escape. Setting his sights on Lydia, he lunged at the beta holding her before a strong arm slammed against his stomach tossing the weaker wolf into a fragile china cabinet causing it to collapse on top of him.

Aware of the possibility of her boyfriend being harmed, Lydia screamed again at her lycanthropic captor. Snapping its jaw at the red headed teen, the beta enemy never got the opportunity Scott McCall leaped toward the beast and kicked its face with its boots. Stunned by the attack, the beta dropped the popular teen who ran toward safety as the other pack minions descended upon lupine forms of Scott and Derek.

However, the rescuers had not come alone. Derek's pack consisting of Boyd, Issac and Erica bounded in and joined in the fight. Despite being outnumbered ten to five, the teen werewolves proved themselves as formidable fighters by taking on the more experienced betas. Boyd's brute strength helped hold off two at bay while Issac's swiftness made him an even match for another pair. Erica's cunning and untamed nature assisted her in facing off with her beta opponent by knocking out the pack minion leaving Scott and Derek to duke it out with the remaining five.

In the melee, furniture was thrown, home décor destroyed, and store fixtures demolished. Scott and Derek managed to distract their enemies for a bit before allowing their secret weapons to come in to finish the job. With guns and crossbows raised, Chris and Allison Argent crashed through the last of the windows in the warehouse. Silver arrows and bullets flew everywhere as the hunters took out six of the betas killing them. Seeing their fallen comrades, the surviving minions grew scared and raced out of the building leaving the warriors to regroup for their final boss battle. The werewolves reverted back to their human forms just as Lydia signaled to Scott for assistance.

"Scott! Allison!" Lydia shouted from the fallen china cabinet. "Come quick! Jackson might be hurt!"

The teen wolf and the Argent hunter ran over to Jackson. Lifting the broken cabinet off the omega, Scott and Allison dragged the unconscious jock to safety.

Lydia's eyes grew scared. "Is he hurt?"

Allison checked his pulse. "No just knocked out. Luckily, he's an omega so he'll heal but we have to get him out of here before the Alpha shows up. It's not safe for him."

Chris, Derek, and the Alpha's pack joined the pair just as Allison explained the situation. The green eyed lycanthrope agreed.

"Allison's right." Derek advised. "Jackson and Lydia have already done enough. The pack's Alpha probably already knows we're here." He turned to Boyd, Issac, and Erica. "Get Jackson and Lydia outside now! Keep them safe!"

"But Derek," protested Issac. "You can't take on this Alpha by yourself. You need back up."

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" Derek screeched. His eyes glowed red. "I'll be fine with the Argents and Scott here. We have a better chance with the four of us."

The green eyed Alpha's pack reluctantly nodded as they helped an unconscious Jackson and nervous Lydia outside to safety. Left alone inside the building, the quartet discussed their strategy. Glancing around the room at the fallen werewolves, Chris pushed in another cartridge into his gun. The hunter then turned to his allies.

"The Alpha is still here," replied Chris unnerved by the massacre they just caused.

"How do you know?" Allison asked.

"He's right," answered Derek. "An Alpha wouldn't let his pack be slaughtered without getting a chance to avenge them. I picked up a strange scent earlier. He's here somewhere."

"So did I," said Scott.

Glowing yellow eyes appeared on the teen wolf's face as shelves carrying various vases toppled like dominoes across the warehouse. The group saw a large black mass dart across the top of the fixtures before concealing itself within the shadows of the building. Suddenly a pair of red eyes peered from the distance. Scott pointed toward the direction from where the menacing scarlet peepers were coming from and shouted.

"Look!"

The Alpha growled as it bared its fangs, sharp claws, and evil, feral look. Getting themselves ready to fight, the group prepared their weapons.

Then the beast roared and dove at them.

* * *

Stiles scrubbed repeated for an hour the next morning in the shower but he could not get that horrible stench of sewage odor from his body. The Essence of Venus bottle emitted a foul aroma. Sighing, he got dressed and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast before finding a note on the kitchen table.

_Stiles,_

_Have to go into work early. Frozen waffles in the fridge._

_-Dad_

_"Awww, he cares," Stiles joked._

Opening the fridge to grab the box of Eggos, he heard the doorbell rang. Setting the frozen box on the table, he went to answer it.

Scott's mother Melissa McCall stood in his doorway holding a bag of McDonalds and tray of coffee cups. She smiled at her son's best friend.

"Mrs. McCall," Stiles greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Scott," the dark haired matriarch informed the teen. "I got home last night from working a late shift at the hospital and saw that he hadn't come home. I was hoping he was here. I brought some egg mcmuffins and coffee."

"Umm…yeah he spent the night here," the brown haired teen lied. "You know…now because of his…um condition, he tends to roam the woods a lot.

The chestnut eyed lad did not want to worry his best friend's mother especially after finding out that her son was a werewolf a few weeks ago. He let the woman in who went into the kitchen and placed the McDonald's bag on to the table.

Melissa sighed. "I'm starting to accept Scott being this beta thing but understand it still worries me."

"How could you not?" Stiles agreed. "I mean even I discovered him being a werewolf and had to deal with it for months."

She cast her eyes downward. "I'm sure it was difficult for you." Melissa glanced outside of the kitchen. "So where's Scott?"

"He left early this morning," Stiles continued to cover up for his buddy. "He wanted to pick up Allison for school. I'm going to munch on some frozen waffles and head out in a few minutes."

"Well you might as well eat his egg mcmuffin," Melissa offered the bag. "At least it won't go to waste."

"Thanks," smiled the brown haired lad. He grabbed the breakfast sandwich and began chowing down.

Melissa McCall grinned watching her son's best friend enjoying his food. She sipped her coffee before asking the young man a question. "Stiles, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure," replied the young man. He pointed in the direction of the lavatory. "Down the hall to your right."

"Thank you," responded the woman.

She exited leaving the teen to devour his meal. Reaching inside the McDonald's bag, Stiles pulled out a hash brown and chomped down it.

The sixteen year old teen cheered. "Breakfast combo! Score!" He returned to eating as he began to gulp down his coffee. Small footsteps padded behind him as he heard a feminine voice clear her throat.

"Ohhh Stiles…" Melissa cooed.

Making a one eighty turn in his chair, Stiles shifted his gaze to Melissa McCall grinning widely wearing nothing but a lacy bra and panties. He spewed his food on to the table before his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Mrs. McCall!" The teen gasped. "What are you doing?"

The dark haired nurse sauntered over to the sixteen year old. Touching his chest, she laughed.

"Do you how long it has been since I've been with a man?" She purred. "Ever since Scott's father left, it's been really lonely."

Stiles stuttered. "I…I…I'm sorry. You're…a very attractive woman but this isn't appropriate…"

Caressing his face, the older woman leaned in to kiss him but the teen managed to dodge her lips. "Oooh! You like playing hard to get! I like that!" She reached out for him but Stiles eluded her grasps.

Gripping her shoulders, the teen held her in place. "Look Mrs. McCall, you're a beautiful, intelligent woman and I'm sure there are a lot of young guys who would be flattered by a MILF or a cougar but I'm not that guy."

"But you could be," giggled the older woman. "Maybe if the right woman taught you the art of seduction…"

Stiles flinched. "Nooo!" He shook her. "I'm going to be late for school. Why don't you dress up and lock up after yourself?" Sprinting toward his backpack on the couch in the living room, he grabbed the front of the doorknob and raced out but not before hearing Melissa's bizarre proclamations.

"STILES…" His best friend's mother shouted. "I LOVE YOU! IT'S OKAY SCOTT WILL ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU'LL BE HIS NEW STEPFATHER…"

"What the…" Stiles asked himself. He was completely puzzled. Ignoring the strangeness with Scott's mother, the teen raced toward the bus stop to get to school.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang just as Stiles managed to race into Mr. Harris's chemistry class. Already, the Beacon Hill's teacher hated the young man but being late only added more fuel to the fire. Hoping to slip in when his back was turned, the brown haired teen attempted to sneak in.

"Mr. Stilinksy!" Mr. Harris called to him. "You're late! Class begins exactly before the bell rings."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Mr. Harris. I guess it's detention again."

The chemistry teacher turned around to face the young man. Pulling his glasses down, he smiled. "It's okay, I'll give you a free pass. Just don't let it happen again." A huge grin appeared on the instructor's face. "And I must say that is a fetching hoodie ensemble you're wearing. It really brings out the color in your gorgeous eyes."

Caught off guard by the teacher's comment, Scott managed a simple thank you before catching a seat next to Scott. Immediately, he noticed all the students' eyes focusing on him. Believing it to be a trick in his mind, the brown haired teen pulled up a chair next to the teen wolf as Mr. Harris continued his lecture.

"So what happened with the Alpha last night?" Stiles whispered.

"Allison and Chris killed him," Scott replied in a low voice. "Lydia's visions were right. It was Brad Howard and he did have brown hair and a beard. Derek and I helped get rid of the bodies."

"Oh man," Stiles clucked. "You guys have all the fun."

The teen wolf leaned in close and sniffed his best friend. "That's an interesting cologne. Polo by Ralph Lauren?"

"No dumbass," the teen curled his mouth. "Essence of Toilet Water by Venus. You don't have to remind me."

"It suits you," Scott complimented. He stared deeply into Stile's eyes.

"What?" The teen inquired with annoyance.

Scott smiled. "I never noticed it before but your eyes are really deep brown. They really made you even more handsomer."

The brown haired teen shook in head in disgust. "What is wrong with you? Have you been smoking wolfsbane? Maybe it's something in the water. I've gotten four phone numbers in my pocket coming down here from passengers including the bus driver."

"Can you blame them?" Scott growled.

"Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinksy?" Mr. Harris announced their names in front of the class. "Is there anything you would like to share with the class?"

"No, Mr. Harris!" Stiles answered. "Only that I use regulate my constipation with drinking more prune juice!"

Surprisingly, the class laughed including Mr. Harris.

"Oh Stiles, you're so funny! I think for this experiment that I pair you two up with different partners," suggested the chemistry teacher. "Who would like to partner up with Mr. Stilinksy?"

Suddenly everyone in the class shot their hands up. Stiles did not know whether to feel flattered or offended by everyone's acceptance of him.

"You know what?" Mr. Harris smirked. "I think you're better off with McCall. Perhaps you can help him get a better understand chemistry."

Scott raised his arms and cheered leaving the rest of class disappointed. The teen wolf grabbed Stiles's hand and held tight.

"What are you doing?" Stiles wondered.

"I'm letting everyone know we're together," said the teen wolf. "I mean that we're partners."

The brown haired lad cocked an eyebrow. "Ooookay?"

Static erupted from the school speaker.

_"STILES STILINSKY! PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"_

A collective groan came from the students. Stiles picked up his bag and was about to leave when Scott held on his wrist tight.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" The chestnut eyed teen asked.

Scott scowled. "I don't want you to go."

"Okay, this isn't funny anymore," replied the sixteen year old. "Let go of my hand."

Slowly, the teen wolf released his grip. Sadly, he pouted as watched his best friend leave the classroom. On his way out, Mr. Harris swatted Stiles's behind who turned to his chemistry teacher with a shocked expression.

Mr. Harris pressed his lips together and blew him a kiss. "Hurry back, stud!"

Stiles's eyes widened as he dashed down the hallway. Things had gotten too weird.

* * *

While waiting in the office, Stiles had received three marriage proposals by some of the school staff and even the school nurse gave him a huge bag of lollipops. The brown haired teen slapped his face around hoping that this was all a bad dream before the secretary flirtatiously winked at him and called his name.

"Ms. Marconi will see you now," giggled the school secretary. Gathering his stuff, he entered the principal's office but not before receiving a pinch on his bottom by the receptionist. Stiles raced inside and shut the door.

"Take a seat," said the school principal sternly. Stiles glanced up to see a tall looking brunette in her late thirties peering at him from behind her desk. The chestnut eyed teen grabbed the farthest chair near her desk. "So you are Rupert Stiles Stilinksy?"

"Actually I go the name Stiles," replied the young man.

"Please to meet you," said the dark haired woman. "I'm Lisa Marconi. Your new principal. The school district appointed me after you last one mysteriously vanished. It's strange. Beacon Hills High can't seem to keep faculty members."

"It's a gift," joked Stiles. "Oh and if you're calling me in because of that bullying comment I made about the cafeteria lady's hairy mole, I promise to apologize to her."

"Oh it's not that," said Ms. Marconi. "I wanted to discuss your academic career with this school. I have a few concerns."

"What concerns?" Stiles asked.

"It seems that your last principal Gerard Argent," said the stern woman holding his file folder. "He kept an extensive file on you. He noted that you were naturally gifted with intelligence but lacked personal motivation and direction." She put his file down on her desk. "Well that is all about to change. I'm going to be the person who is going to realize your potential."

"Uh…thanks?" Stiles responded. "But as you read, I'm not highly motivated so I have this repeated problem of bringing out my full potential. I usually gain my knowledge from watching reality shows. Have you seen Bad Girls Club? Beating the crap out of a drunk female seems to be where I'm heading down the line. What can I say? I'm a hopeless cause."

Lisa Marconi smiled. "I wouldn't say that. There's so much promise I wish to explore with you."

Stiles nodded. "Thanks Ms. Marconi but I'm sure I can find that out on my own."

The principal slammed her hand on her desk. "I beg to differ!" Grinning wickedly, she glared at her Stiles. "Especially when your friends killed my pack!"

Fear gripped the brown haired lad as he watched the school principal's eyes glow red. Yanking off the brunette wig off her head, Lisa Marconi revealed the tendrils of blonde hair underneath. Stiles backed his chair away.

"You…You…You're the Alpha!" Stiles fliched.

Canine teeth sprouted from her lips. "Yes. I had to make sure you were associated with that group of hunters and that other Alpha pack. It turns out you were, Stiles Stilinsky, so this is going to make my revenge so much more sweeter."

Stiles attempted to scramble from his chair but the female Alpha grabbed him by his hood and brought him to the seat. Then she straddled the boy and licked his cheek before staring into the scared eyes of her prey.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere," she hissed. Pressing a clawed talon across his cheek, she stroked the flat end across his skin careful not to knick his flesh. "You're quite an extraordinary man, Stiles Stilinsky. You're virile, young, and smart. Qualities that I look for in a mate."

"Um…uh…" he gulped. "I'm flattered but I'm sure you prefer someone who doesn't taste so bad. I'm all skin and bones and I'm sure I'll give you diarrhea."

Lisa Marconi cackled. "You think I'm going to eat you?" She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "No, my boy, I'm going to turn you."

"You…you…you're going to bite me?" He hesitated. "I prefer that you not to do that. I'm lousy as a wolf. I won't heel and I tend to pee on the carpet."

Gripping his face, she purred. "And you're funny too. I like that in a mate. You'll be a wonderful father to all the cubs I'll bear for you. Together, our pack will be unstoppable!"

"I'm…uh…um…not that great of a mate," Stiles informed her. "But if you're looking for one, I'm sure we can create a dating profile on or e-Harmony? I'm sure there are plenty of werewolves out there looking for a single Alpha."

"Don't worry, Stiles," she growled. "I won't turn you yet. I need you as bait to lure your friends. Once I kill them, then we can be together."

"Why don't you kill me now?" The young man asked defiantly. "I won't help you murder my friends."

Tightening her hold around his throat, the Alpha smirked. "Oh yes, you will because I already know who they are. Allison Argent, Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, Erica Reyes, Issac Hayes, Boyd? I know they're students here and I get them alone and kill them one by one. How and when they die is up to you?"

"How do you know they won't stop you first?" Stiles spat.

"They couldn't catch me when I escape a few nights ago," the female Alpha taunted. "They might have killed my pack but I can always make more. Plus, their greatest weakness is their loyalty to one another. They'll fall sooner or later like pieces on a chessboard."

She constricted his breath by tightening her grip around his neck.

"I…won't…help you…" he gasped for air.

"Oh you will," she smiled sinisterly. "Otherwise, I kill your father, the sheriff." Stiles eyes widened in fear. "See, I found your soft spot. The sheriff." She released her hold on him. "Let's make this a sporting event, shall we? The last man standing. I let you go. You ditch school and run to your father and I'll hunt him down and kill him in front of you."

Stiles swallowed nervously. "Why…why are you doing this?"

The female Alpha cackled again. "All in the name of love, my boy! All in the name of love!" Stiles slowly got up. "Now on the count of three…One!" The young man stood on his Converse. "Two!" His feet started to pick up speed. "Three!"

Stiles dashed through the hallways as he pushed him out of the school entrance. Waiting in the parking lot was Sheriff Stilinksy parked out in front. Gasping for breath, the brown haired teen pushed him in.

"Stiles, I was thinking about you!" His father smiled.

"That's great…" panted the young man. "Dad! Drive!"

Sheriff Stilinksy turned on the ignition and drove away from the school.


	7. Chapter 7

"How was school today, son?" Sheriff Stilinksy asked Stiles as they drove down back to their residence.

"Interesting…even though I left little early," answered the young man. The last thing he wanted was to explain to his father that the new school principal was an Alpha werewolf with a grudge. "By the way, why did you show up at school today?"

"Is it wrong for a father to spend some quality time with his son?" The Beacon Hills law enforcement officer asked.

"I guess not." Stiles remained suspicious.

"Actually, I wanted to pick you up early because I want to say how proud I am of you," replied his father. "You've been really mature these past few weeks with accepting your responsibilities of that accident and working off the damage done to the Morgenstern's business. I think that deserves praise."

The brown haired teen raised his eyebrows. "Gee…thanks, Dad. I'm…uh…trying to take responsibility for my actions as you said."

"Since you're been working so hard," Sheriff Stilinsky continued. "I thought I would give you a reward. Look in the driveway."

He drove the squad car toward their house where a beat up, old jeep had been parked. Turning near the curb of their residence, Stiles peaked out the window of the passenger's side.

The young man was stunned. "You bought me a car?"

"Well a used jeep off Craigslist," answered the sheriff. "I can't have my son driving around town without any wheels. You've earned it since you've been doing so good these past few weeks."

Stiles was flabbergasted. "Um…thanks, Dad. I really don't know what to say."

"How about showing your old man some appreciation?" His father suggested.

"Thanks, Dad," Stiles replied. He leaned to hug his father but then got this weird feeling the moment the law enforcement officer began stroking the back of his head. Stiles quickly pulled away. "Uh…what are you doing?"

Sheriff Stilinsky ginned. "Oh nothing. I just didn't realize how much you remind me of your mother. You look so much like her. Those brown eyes, kissable lips, and that beautiful face of hers." Reaching over, he caressed his son's face with his thumb.

The chestnut eyed teen flinched. "DAD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

The Beacon Hills officer squeezed his son's thigh. Leaning in close, the sheriff aimed for his son's mouth. "Oh, don't worry, son. I know this is your first time but don't worry I'll make it special for you…"

Stiles grabbed the door handle and leaped out of the car.

"DAD!" The sixteen year old's turned pale. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW WRONG THIS IS ON SO MANY LEVELS! GOOD GOD! I'M A JERRY SPRINGER EPISODE!"

Sheriff Stilinksy got out of the squad car and opened his arms wide. "Stiles, come to Daddy!"

Flailing his arms, he dodged his father around the squad car. "Oh man! I'm gonna need years of therapy to deal with this trauma!"

Suddenly a radio frequency came on the sheriff's walkie.

_"ALL UNITS. POSSIBLE 10-!8 IN BEACON HILLS WOODS!"_

Stiles's father pointed a finger at him. "Damn! I have to answer this call. Stiles, I expect you home by ten tonight. I'll bring Chinese take-out and then after…" His father winked at him. The young man gagged. Tossing some car keys to him, Sheriff Stilinsky got back in the driver's seat of the squad car. "Drive the jeep around but if you're feeling frisky we can christen it later, son." He stuck out a profane tongue at his offspring before driving off."

Left with the used jeep, Stiles felt nauseated. After a couple minutes of dry heaving, he got into the vehicle and back out.

"What the hell is happening to the people of this town?" He shook his head in amazement.

The teen needed answers. He could not go to Scott since he obviously was acting weird around him. The school principal wanted to devour him and the rest of student body appeared to be infatuated with him. There was only one person who could answer his burning questions. He had to go to him.

Derek Hale.

Stomping on the gas, the brown haired teen sped off.

* * *

The dilapidated structure of Hale House stood near the far end of the woods. As a reminder of the tragedy that befell the Hale family, it served as symbol to Derek Hale and his uncle Peter of the dangers of trusting werewolf hunters. The Alpha sat on the broken steps of the residence listening to his uncle complain about the truce between his pack and the Argent hunters.

"How do you know that this Chris Argent won't betray you?" Peter Hale asked. "His sister murdered our family?"

"And you murdered Laura to become the Alpha," Derek sneered. He reminded his uncle of the death of his sister to him. "Not to mention you killed the hunter's sister Kate and tried to murder the rest of us. Trust is not exactly on my list right now."

"Touche," smirked the older werewolf. "However, I would watch my back. Argent hasn't been known to be loyal to anyone."

Derek scowled. "I'll bear that in mind, Peter."

"Speaking of which," said the brown haired lycanthrope. "Have you learned anything else from Lydia about the Alpha that escaped your little pack rescue?"

"No," answered the Alpha. "Only that the pack leader is blonde. We did take out the other Alpha last night, Brad Howard. He owned the furniture warehouse in downtown. We buried the bodies of him and his pack far into the woods. Hopefully, the sheriff's department doesn't find it."

"I wouldn't be so sure," replied Peter. "Sheriff Stilinsky is a resourceful man. He'll find trail leading back to us. It's best to be on your guard…"

Stiles interrupted the conversation by busting through the front entrance of the broken door.

"DEREK!" The young man panted. "Thank God, you're here! Something weird is happening…"

His chestnut eyes glanced at Peter Hale who smiled at him.

"Oh…" the brown haired man inhaled nervously. "I didn't…know you had company." Fear gripped him as stood in front of the other werewolf. "Am I safe…around him?"

The Alpha smirked. "For now."

Peter got close to the man and inhaled a breath. "Don't worry, Stiles. I won't eat you…unless you want me too?" He extended a long talon and stroked his cheek.

"What do you want Stiles?" Derek asked.

Stiles cringed. "Uh…uh…the other Alpha. I know who it is!"

Derek stood up with a serious expression on his face. "Who?"

"Her name is Lisa Marconi," informed the brown haired lad. "She's the new school principal taking over for Gerard. She's the blonde that was in Lydia's vision and escaped the other night. Now she's planning to hunt us all down and kill us!"

Peter gripped the teen's shoulder hard and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, Stiles. No one is going to harm a hair on that handsome little head of yours. I'll make sure of it."

Stile's body completely shivered by Peter Hale's threatening presence. He remained silent as he felt a tongue graze his ear as the other werewolf nibbled on his lobe.

Noticing the bizarre exchange, Derek cocked his eyebrows. "Peter, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," the older werewolf purred inside the teen's ear. Getting behind Stiles, he embraced the young man hard refusing to let go. "Mmmm, you smell delicious. I wonder why I didn't bite you instead of Scott?"

A puzzled expression appeared on Derek's face. "Uh, Peter?"

Stiles's face became completely white. He managed to squeak to the Alpha. "Help me!"

The older werewolf ignored the young man's protests. Squeezing him harder, he tongued the brown haired teen's cheek before whispering another adornment in his ear.

"Ever made it a werewolf, Stiles?" Peter growled. "I heard the experience can be intense."

The young man struggled. "NOOOOO! DEREK! SOMETHING WEIRD IS HAPPENING TO EVERYONE AROUND ME! I THINK THEY'RE FALLING IN LOVE WITH ME!"

Derek simply stood there shocked unsure of what to do. Peter looked up at his nephew and rage displayed on his face. Suddenly the older lycanthrope's eyes became red and canine fangs sprouted.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN HAVE HIM?" Peter roared. "HE'S MINE! I'LL KILL YOU FOR HIM!"

Tossing Stiles to the side like a rag doll, the older werewolf lunged at Derek. Not expecting the attack, the Alpha and his uncle slammed through the wooden wall and crashed into the next room. Claws and fangs were extended as each lycanthrope slashed and attempted to bite down one another. Stiles crawled to the corner of the residence watching in shock as the two werewolves fought to the death on the other side of the building.

Peter gained the advantage first but dodging the Alpha's oncoming assault. Derek extended his claw and swiped at the other werewolf's head. The older lycanthrope shifted his weight and moved out of the way allowing the Alpha to splinter a tall beam instead and bury his claws into the plank. Embedded into the wood, Peter made his move. Bringing his knee up, he made contact into Derek's abdomen before lodging a kick into the green eyed man's groin. The Alpha crumbled.

"Ooooh, low blow!" Stiles commented watching the fight.

Derek rolled on the floor with his privates throbbing in agony as Peter raised his claw in preparation to tear out his heart. Then without warning several loud gunshots ripped through the walls as sawdust, dirt, and smoke filled Hale House. Stiles covered his ears and head as he got into a fetal position in the corner and hoped that none of the bullets touched him. Several more rounds were fired but this time hitting Peter in the chest as the werewolf collapsed into a bloody mess on to the floor.

Seeing his uncle shot, Derek crawled toward the other corner as a masked man came barging to the building wielding an artillery of weapons. Peter roared and attempted to get up as the masked assailant fired a crossbow sending the lycanthrope down. Then with two more arrows, the older werewolf's arms hands were pinned to the floor before the masked man plugged several silver bullets into the lycanthrope's chest. Finally, with one more bullet the attacker fired one more round into Peter Hale's forehead securing his death.

Stiles gasped in fear as the masked assailant removed his disguise.

"Mr. Argent?"

Chris Argent stood over the body of Peter Hale as Derek reverted back to his human form. He glanced down at the Alpha.

"You're all right?" He asked the green eyed man.

"Yeah," Derek grunted the soreness of his privates began to subside. "I guess I should thank you…"

Chris ignored the Alpha and removed his sword. Going over the corpse of Peter Hale, he severed the torso. Witnessing the disembowelment, Stiles vomited in the corner.

"What was that for?" The Alpha asked in shock.

"Just making sure he stays dead," Chris flatly answered. "Oh that's for my sister!"

Derek sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"I was doing surveillance and saw Peter attack you," answered the Argent hunter. "I came in to help."

"Well you picked the right time to do it!" Stiles spat wiping his regurgitation from his mouth. "Peter almost tried to kill me!"

"No Peter tried to kill Derek," corrected Chris. "You, he wouldn't have harmed! I can understand why?"

"What do you mean?" Derek asked. "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Chris raised his crossbow toward the Alpha. "Sorry, Derek, it's nothing personal?"

"Mr. Argent!" Stiles exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting you, Stiles!" The hunter responded. "I'm not going let anything happen to you! Since I couldn't save my wife, Victoria, from Derek, I'm certainly not going to let this Alpha bite you! You're too important to me! Plus, I hate that I have competition for your affections?"

Stiles flinched again. "Competition for my affections? What the hell is going on?"

Chris emphasized his point. "Don't you get it? I'm in love with you, Stiles. Everyone else wants you but I'm the one who you meant to be with. Only I can protect you from THEM!"

Derek's face displayed a surprise reaction. "You're in love with Stiles? Seriously? I mean, can't you do any better?"

"Hey!" Stiles clucked offended by the comment.

"SHUT UP!" Chris screeched. "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY STILES THAT WAY! YOU WANT HIM TOO! I CAN SENSE IT! WELL HE'S MINE! DIE WEREWOLF!"

The Argent raised the crossbow high and aimed it at Derek's heart. Without a second to lose, Stiles spotted a cinderblock, grabbed it, and ran toward the hunter. Chris pulled the trigger to which the Alpha jumped out of the way before the teen bashed the soldier's head in with the piece of concrete. Blood stained the teen's hand as the Argent went down and stayed lifeless on the wooden floor.

Dropping the bloody cinderblock, Stiles's mouth dropped. "Is he dead? Did I kill him?"

Derek checked his pulse. "No, he's breathing but he's going to be pissed when he wakes up. Let's get out of here."

* * *

They ran out of Hale House where Stiles's used jeep was parked. Getting into the vehicle, the pair drove down the road. Still puzzled about what just happened, Derek turned to the teen.

"What the hell was that all about?" The Alpha demanded to know. "What is everyone obsessed with you?"

"I don't know," said Stiles. "It's like everyone woke up one day and fell in love with me…I'm mean it's flattering but it's start to get annoying." Then the realization hit him. "Oh God! Derek, you're not in love with me too?"

Derek twisted his lip and slapped the sixteen year old's head hard. "Does that answer your question?"

Pain throbbed for a bit in the teen's temple. "Okay…okay. Good, you're not in love with me. That should help us a bit. Now we had to find out what is causing this?"

The green eyed man curled his mouth. "And for the record, you wouldn't be my type."

"What?" Stiles bit his lip in annoyance. "I'm not your type? Exactly, what is wrong with me?"

Derek sighed. "You're obnoxious, your eyes are too far apart, and you look like badly impersonated muppet."

"Hey! I have feelings too, you know?" The brown haired lad clucked. "I think I'm a prized catch to somebody."

The Alpha smirked. "I'm sure you are to somebody who visually impaired. Anyway, do you know what might have caused this?"

Stiles gripped the steering wheel hard. "If I did, I wouldn't have come to you. You specialize in the supernatural. I thought you had all the answers."

Derek's voice dripped with offense. "What? Because I'm a werewolf? So you're saying that because I'm a werewolf that my people know everything about the supernatural? That is so racist!"

The teen shook his finger. "Don't play the doggie card with me. My best friend is a werewolf, remember? In fact, he can win Best in Show if he wanted to."

"You're a horrible person," Derek commented.

"Yeah, it keeps me awake at night," answered Stiles. "Anyway, the only thing I think of it that this love thing is part of some spell. You wouldn't happen to know any witches, would you?"

"There you go again," the green eyed werewolf clucked. "Making racist comments."

"Fine," the brown haired lad sighed. "Report me to the KKK but instead of white hoods I say we start wizard robes from Hogwarts."

Derek slapped his head. "Why am I stuck with a three year old?" He calmed himself down to think. "Okay, if it some sort of love spell do you remember being in contact with some sort of love potion."

A lightbulb flashed inside Stiles's brain. It finally dawned on him. Turning the jeep around, he performed a U-turn and went in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Derek asked noticing the directional change.

"The Morgenstern's Deli and Gift Shop," answered Stiles. "I know exactly how this love spell happened. It involves a love potion."

"So there is a Love Potion Number 9?" The Alpha remarked. "I didn't think it existed."

"It exists all right," said Stiles. "But it ain't number 9 because smells like number 2."

"Oh Jeez." Derek rolled his eyes. "Am I going to need a bath after this?"

"Probably," replied the young man. "Oh and you're going to have to be my bodyguard."

"Your bodyguard?"

"Yeah because apparently this love potion is potent," explained Stiles. "As you can see, people are willing kill for it. Now I know how Amber Heard feels in the horror movie All the Boys Love Mandy Lane!"

"How does it end?" Derek asked.

"Spoiler alert!" Stiles inhaled a breath. "She becomes a psycho!"


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles parked the jeep near Morgenstern's Deli and Gift Shop just as the morning employees were about to leave for the afternoon. The teen's coworkers Tom and Katie were getting ready to exit when the brown haired lad entered the shop with Derek in tow. Both workers smiled at the young man as he made his way up to the deli counter.

"Stiles!" Tom greeted. "I was thinking about you."

"I'm sure you were," the chestnut eyed teen groaned. It appeared everyone was thinking about him.

"I never noticed it before but you got the most gorgeous, brown eyes," giggled Katie. She took a slip from the ordering pad and scribbled something on it. Handing it to Stiles, she blew him a kiss. "Call me. I'm free tomorrow night." She winked.

Tom frowned, ripped a sheet from the pad, and wrote down his phone number as well. Shoving the paper in the teen's pocket, he pressed his lips together and made kissing noises. He then shot Katie and angry look. "I call dibbs, Katie. I saw him first!"

Katie clucked her tongue and put her hands to her hips. "All's fair in love and war."

"Well all's fair when I give you a beat down outside!" Tom threatened.

Katie got into her coworker's face. "BRING IT ON BASTARD!"

Sensing the oncoming violence, Stiles stepped in and pushed them apart.

"Tom! Katie! What would Suri say about this?" Stiles's coworkers stared at him in bewilderment unsure of the Suri reference in his comment. Attempting to act as mediator, the sixteen year old spoke up. "Um…there's plenty of me to go around. Tell you what, I'll consider both your offers and give you my final decision at the end of the week."

The two employees frowned. Then their eyes turned to Derek who appeared puzzled by their behavior.

"Who's this guy?" Katie accused.

Derek smirked and pointed to Stiles. "I'm with him!"

"You're dumping us for HIM?" Tom gagged. "Talk about lowering your standards!"

"What can say?" Stiles smiled. "I like to scrape from the bottom of the barrel."

The Alpha stared at the teen angrily.

"So you're in the broody types?" Tom inquired. "I can be broody! Watch!" The employee imitated Derek with the same exaggerated facial expressions.

"Me too!" Katie added. She followed Tom's cue and mimicked Derek's idiosyncrasies. "See I'm better for you, Stiles! I can grimace and try to look cool like I'm on steroids!"

"No, I can!" Tom protested. He impersonated the Alpha to a tee much to Derek's chagrin. "See, Stiles, we were meant to be together!"

By this point, Derek had enough of this nonsense. "Stiles! We have work to do!"

The teen interrupted the ridiculous display for his affections by his coworkers. "Okay, you two. I have work to do so why don't you leave for the day and let me handle the store? I promise to give you an answer by the end of this week!"

Both people jumped up and down in joyous celebration.

"Oh I know you're going to pick me!" Katie announced.

"Guess again bitch!" Tom hissed. "He's going to pick me!"

"Give the man a chance to decide!" Derek growled. "NOW GO!" His eyes glowed red scaring the pair.

Stiles's coworkers ran out of the store leaving him to lock the door as soon as they set foot outside.

"Boy, you're Mr. Personable!" The brown haired lad teased. "What's got your underwear in a twist?"

Derek's green eyes remained red as he glared at Stiles. "Can we get this over with?"

"Fine." The sixteen year old responded in annoyance. "Just remember that I'm the one that can't help people falling in love with me so deal with it!"

The Alpha roared. "STILES!"

Derek's eruption scared him a little. He cringed. "Okay. Okay. The love potion is downstairs in the basement!"

Stiles and Derek ran down to the lower level of the store to locate the supposed love potion that started this whole mess. Darting to the end of the shelf where the yellow container had been kept, Stiles removed the covered rag and pulled it off.

"That it?" Derek asked staring at the yellowish liquid.

"Well it used to be," replied Stiles. "It's now pickle juice."

"Pickle juice?" The Alpha scowled.

"I broke the jar and spilled the original contents on myself," explained the young man. "I had to cover up the evidence!"

Derek roared. "SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU DON'T HAVE IT ANYMORE?"

Stiles cowered. "I didn't exactly keep any around after I was swimming in it. What do you want me to say?" He put the container of pickle juice back on the shelf.

"God! You're an idiot!" The green eyed werewolf rubbed his temple.

"I prefer cognitively disabled," corrected the sixteen year old.

Small footsteps came down the downstairs as Cooper and Sia Morgenstern glared at Derek and Stiles inside their stockroom.

Cooper took one look at Derek Hale and became enraged. He pointed a finger at him.

"WEREWOLF!"

Sparks flew from the elderly man's fingers. Then suddenly a jolt of lightning shot out. Derek shoved Stiles to the ground as the electrical current struck the shelf and shattered the container containing the pickle juice.

Sia Morgenstern grabbed her husband's wrist and brought it down. "Stop it, you putz! You almost killed that boychick!"

"He is in cahoots with that werewolf!" Cooper Morgenstern spat. "Oy gevalt! Let's save the world some trouble by letting them plotz!"

The old woman raised a finger. "Cooper, no! We are not to harm mortals, remember? We don't do that anymore. Plus, I can sense this werewolf isn't evil!" She turned to Stiles and Derek lying on the ground. "It's okay, goyim. The meshuggener won't hurt you, I promise! You can get up now!"

Stiles and Derek slowly lifted their bodies. Sia adjusted her eyesight to get a better look at the Alpha.

Pressing a hand to her chest, she cooed. "Awww! Stiles, you got yourself a shikse! How romantic!" She dug into her purse to take out some pieces of candy and offered some to the pair. "Butterscotch?"

"Uh…no thanks," Stiles replied nervously. "What the hell was that? I just saw lightning come out of Mr. Morgenstern's fingers! What are you guys? Witches? Wizards?"

"Oy vey!" Cooper threw his hands up in the air. "Stilinksy, you're such a yutz! We're not some cockamamie magicians! We're the real deal!"

"Real deal?" The teen asked. "What does that mean?"

Sia Morgenstern giggled. "Allow us to explain but first follow us to the other side of the stockroom."

She and Cooper led the boys to the far side of the basement. Something flat and large was leaned against the wall covered by a sheet.

"Okay boys, this thing is large," said the old woman. "We had to schlep it all the way from Greece."

"By the way," Stiles said. "I thought you guys were going to spend the week in New York visiting your son."

"We were," griped Cooper. "But we cut our trip short because Bill got called in on a murder case. Oy vey! New York is a breeding ground for murderers and I thought Beacon Hills was a mazmer with all the werewolves running around. Go figure! Anyway, Sia and I came back early and learned that you broke the Essence of Venus bottle! You schlub! I could kick you in the tuchkis for doing that!"

Stiles cast his eyes down. "And I guess you know that container you just destroyed earlier was actually pickle juice?"

"Of course, boychick," laughed Sia. "Pickle juice? I really have to say you were creative, Stiles!"

"Anyway…" Derek interrupted. "Why don't you go back to explaining what you are?" He pointed to the covered item.

"As you wish," said Cooper. He yanked the covering to reveal an oil painting. In the picture a man with wings embraced a woman in a toga. "The hadres-ponem there with wings is me and that sexy thing there is Sia."

"I was quite the hot shit back in the day," giggled the old woman.

Stiles shook his head and squinted at the painting. "I don't get it. An angel?"

Derek slapped the back of the teen's head. "No idiot! It's Eros and Psyche!" Then the realization hit him. "Dear Lord! Cooper and Sia? You're Cupid and Psyche from the Greek myths!"

The brown haired lad's eyes widened. "You mean Cupid, the love god?"

Cooper Morgenstern grinned and snapped his fingers. "The one and only."

"So those myths about Greek gods exist?" Stiles wondered. "It's true then?"

"Of course it's true, boychick," Sia joined in. "However, we're not as powerful as we once were."

Cooper sighed. "It's true. Oy gevalt! Ever since Christianity took over, all the gods of Olympus got bupkis! We eventually lost our powers due to mortals believing in other religions so many of us retired and began mixing it up with you mortals. Even King Zeus decided to move to Florida with his wife Hera and now run a retirement village in Boca. He still tries to hit up every female there though."

"So you're not as powerful as you once were?" Derek asked. "But you tried to take us out with a bolt of lightning."

"We still can smite a mortal every so often but there's some cockamamie law about harming one so we refrain from doing it," informed the love god. "Many of us have lost our abilities except for our immortality. Even my wife, Psyche here, got to live forever so instead we choose to serve as inspirations to mortals. Being the god of love, I ensure that the emotion of love spreads and continues throughout the world blah, blah, blah."

"But you look different than in the painting," Stiles noted. "No offense but Cupid and and Psyche are a younger version of the Beckhams in the picture."

"It's an illusion," answered Sia. "All the gods and goddesses can change their appearance. We might be older, younger, childlike. Immortality allows us to do that. Plus, we're trying to blend in so mortals don't become suspicious. Even a name change had to be done to help us fit in. The Greeks named my husband Eros who then turned it to Cupid by the Romans and later Cooper in this day and age. It's like celebrities who prefer to have their names go by a single word so they can be remembered like Madonna, Paris, or Lady Gaga. It's influential."

"Like Cooper's mother Venus?" Stiles inquired.

"Oy! I hate when you bring up that courva!" Sia sneered. "That bitch put me through the ringer in order for me get with my husband!"

"Don't call my mother a courva!" Cooper shouted at his wife. "Mother has issues! I mean how would you like it if the Greeks named her Aphrodite originally only have to it corrupted as a joke? Hermaphrodite. Aphro-centric. Aphro American. No wonder she adopted the Roman name Venus. It's easier to say and easier to remember."

Stiles added his insight. "Well that didn't stop the play one words like I'm your Venus, I'm your fire, at your desire. Then there's Women are from Venus, Men are from Mars…"

"She's still a courva!" Sia spat. "I mean your mother is like a McDonalds drive-thru. Over one billion served! She needs to sew up her legs."

"You still won't forgive her for putting you through all those endless trials for my love," Cooper inhaled a breath. "I mean it was during the B.C. period. It's time to let it go! Oy vey!"

Stiles whispered to Derek. "What's he talking about?"

The Alpha whispered back. "The myth of Cupid and Psyche. The love goddess Venus hated the fact that Cupid fell in love with Psyche so she put the poor girl though a series of life threatening tests to prove himself worthy of Cupid's love. It nearly killed her but she survived and finally lived happily ever after."

"And I never let him forget it!" Sia frowned overhearing their private conversation. "Even after all these years, I make this schmendrick remember all the sacrifices I made for him!" She nodded to Derek. "You seem to know a lot about Greek mythology."

"I minored in Literature in college with an emphasis in mythology," responded the green eyed man. "I majored in Zoology at the university."

"You're college educated?" Stiles's mouth dropped.

Derek folded his arms in offense to the young man's comment. "What is that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know," Stiles answered with curiosity. "I always thought you preferred to live in the wild like nature intended."

"Is that another werewolf joke?" The Alpha curled his lip in frustration. "Because right now, all these racist comments are making me…"

"ENOUGH!" Cooper Morgenstern screeched. "All this arguing is making me fahkelmpt! Listen you golems! You're here because you want to find a way to end all this narrischkeit of having the whole world falling in love with you. Isn't that right, Stilinsky?"

"Let's this be a lesson, boychick," Sia pointed out. "Never mess with Venus's love potion. It's quite potent."

The teen rolled his eyes. "You're telling me. Now how do I stop it?"

"Well that amount you spilled on yourself wasn't a lot," said Cooper. "It should wear off in about a week."

Stiles's mouth dropped. "A WEEK? I OR SOMEONE ELSE MIGHT BE DEAD BY THAT TIME!"

"Hey putz," Cooper smirked. "Venus's essence is powerful! I don't have the power to break the curse!"

"Well somebody has to!" Stiles gasped. "I've got a killer Alpha on my tail and friends and family that are going to hurt themselves and each other because of me. I can't have that on my conscience! Surely, there must be something that can be done?"

"The only that can break it the curse is the love goddess herself," said Cooper. "And right now my mother is in Europe following a rock band. I'll try to contact Venus and see if she can come down and fix this."

"Why do I do in the meantime?" The teen asked. "I mean I have everyone after me!"

"Oy!" The love god shrugged. "Go into hiding. Dodge every person in Beacon Hills until the week is over."

"Don't worry, goyim," smiled Sia. "We'll watch the store so you don't have to come in."

The brown haired teen clutched his temple. "I can't believe this is happening!" He turned to Derek who looked confused. "Why isn't he affected?"

"I don't know," said Cooper. "Essence of Venus is supposed to make everyone fall in love or lust. I'm sure this werewolf won't mind guarding you in the meantime."

Derek scowled. "You're telling me I have to protect his moron?"

"You're an Alpha," informed the old woman. "You're the only thing that can fend off all these crazy admirers. Besides, you're not affected by the cockamamie magic for some reason. You're the perfect protector."

"How do I can myself into these things?" The Alpha frowned.

"Just a cruel twist of fate I guess," answered Sia Morgenstern. She glimpsed Stiles looking really worried. "Cheer up boychick! Things happen for a reason!"


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles rubbed his temple repeatedly. He had suddenly developed a headache. All this talk of love potions, Greek gods, and magic had made his brain hurt. Yesterday, he was an ordinary sixteen year old trying pay off his debt by working part time at a local business. Today, he was the prized catch of every suitor what was willing to turn psychotic for him. He wondered how Amber Heard's character of Mandy Lane dealt with her psychological issues after she turned psycho in the horror film All the Boys Love Mandy Lane. He only hoped he could fix the problem before it had gotten to that point.

"So there isn't anything you guys can do to stop this love spell?" Stiles asked. "I mean I don't know if I'll even last a week dodging all the lovesick residents of Beacon Hills!"

"It appears that way, boychick," smiled Sia. "But don't worry you have this big, strapping shikse here to guard over you." She slapped Derek on the back who did not look too please with being the teen's personal bodyguard.

"You mean I have to watch over this idiot?" Derek frowned. "Why don't I just hurl him into the wolves, excuse the pun?"

The old woman laughed. "Because it is not in your nature, Alpha. Cooper and I have been watching the town of Beacon Hills and even with all the werewolf population coming to this place we've learned to weed out the good ones from the bad ones."

"Have you heard the story of Lycaon?" Cooper asked Derek.

"I remember it vaguely," replied the Alpha. "According to the story King Lycaon of Arcadia challenged Zeus by murdering his son Nyctimus and serving his body parts up to the king of the Gods."

"Boy, I'm sure he wasn't going to win father of year on that one," commented Stiles. "I wonder how Dr. Phil would have handled that."

Everyone glared at Stiles. The teen immediately shut his mouth.

"Exactly, werewolf," Cooper responded. "Angered by Lycaon's folly, King Zeus turned the king and his fifty children into wolves and smited each one. Then he resurrected Nyctimus but there was a catch with that."

"What catch?" Derek inquired.

"The dark wolf spirit of Lycaon refused to cross into the underworld," said the love god. "Instead, it possessed Nyctimus's body forever transforming him into a new type of supernatural creature. A werewolf. Since then descendants of Nyctimus have been given the power to transform into lycanthropes whether through their bloodline or by being bitten by one. You, Derek Hale, are a direct descendant of Nyctimus so your family carries the werewolf gene within you. Oy vey!"

"So that's how all lycanthropes were created?" Derek asked the old man.

"Exactly," replied Cooper. "All because some nebbish went meshuga and did a Hannibal Lectar on their son. King Zeus doesn't have a thing for cannibalism. He things mortals have a glitch if they do."

Stiles tossed up his arms. "Well there's go the whole God created Adam and Eve theory. Zeus created a glitch when he made a Doggie and Bitch!"

Cooper raised a finger toward Stiles. "You do know goyim that King Zeus isn't the only one that can shoot lightning bolts from his fingers. Would you like a bris for your birthday?"

The teen covered his groin. Stiles understood enough Yiddish to know that he did not want an electrified circumcision. His face turned white.

Sia grabbed her husband's wrist and drew it down. "Stop, you putz! You're scaring the boy!" She turned to Stiles. "Look, Stiles. I'm sure we can try to figure out a way to end this love curse. There's has to be some magical tchotchke that we can find that will end it so you don't have to suffer for an entire week."

"Sia, honey," said Cooper. "No one can end a love spell except for my mother Venus. She's the only that can stop the curse."

The old woman pouted. "Now Cooper, Stiles is part of our mishpocha. Surely, there's something we can do in the meantime until your courva of a mother gets here."

"Don't call my mother a courva! Oy!" The old man griped. "There might be something but it involves the boychick gathering some ingredients for a potion."

Stiles listened intently. "What potion?"

"I'm not saying it's going to work," said Cooper. "For all I know, this cockamamie thing might just give you a rash. Anyway, you have to collect a hair sample from each person in the town."

The brown haired lad's eyes widened. "That's over a population of three thousand living here! There's no way I can gather each one!"

"Listen up macher!" Cooper snapped. "Do you want my help on ending this cockamamie curse or not? I need hair samples to mix a love potion to make certain individual people not fall in love with you."

"You mean one by one?" Stiles asked. "This will take forever."

"Take it or leave it, Stilinsky!" The love god clucked.

Derek stepped in. "Look Stiles, you don't have much of an option here. Except for me, you've got the whole town after you and I'm not going to get myself killed trying to protect you from lovesick townsfolk!"

The chestnut eyed teen weighed his options for minute. Seeing no other choice, he inhaled a breath. "Just hair samples? Nothing else."

"A single strand," said Cooper. "That's all I need."

"Fine," griped the young man. "I'll start with Scott. I figure two werewolves on my side are better than one."

"Good point," remarked Derek. "Except how are you going to get a piece of hair from Scott?"

"Tomorrow afterschool," suggested Stiles. "While the lacrosse team is at practice, I can break into his locker and grab some hair samples. Scott sheds hair like German shepherd."

"There you again with the racist comments," the Alpha rolled his eyes. "You really need to learn some tolerance, Stiles. By the way, how are you going to get on to school campus especially when you have an Alpha principal and the entire student body after you?"

Stiles smirked. "I thought a good pack leader wouldn't mind me crashing at his place…"

Derek comprehended where this was going. His green eyes began to protest. "No! No! No! No way in hell am I going to let you stay at my place!"

"Oh come on!" Stiles clucked his tongue. "I thought we were buddies. You know like Laurel and Hardy. Butch and Sundance. Snooki and J-Wow!"

"Who?" Derek asked in reference to the last pair.

"Jersey Shore," answered Stiles. "Don't watch it. It'll only rot that Alpha brain of yours. Anyway, I have nowhere else to go. I can't go home because my dad is under the same love spell as the town and he wants to do things to me that could rival a V. C. Andrew's novel. Derek, a little compassion here!"

The green eyed man gritted his teeth. "Fine! But the moment you annoy the hell out of me, I'm going to kick your ass to the curb!"

Sia beamed. "Awww! Looks like Stiles has found his shikse!"

* * *

The abandoned railroad station of Beacon Hills resides on the far side of the area. Built around the early 1800's, the train station connected to the main railroad bringing in businesses and residents to the town. Then after World War II, the station was transferred to the southern area of the town making it the centralized station for the main connective railway of Amtrack. Derek Hale's family purchased the old station as training center for their werewolf clan. It was also place the Alpha called home.

Going up the stairs on the side of the building, Stiles noted the old tracks and rusted train cars that were housed inside the structure. He wondered how many times Derek and his pack chained themselves up during every full moon. Following the green eyed man, the Alpha let him inside to his place allow the brown haired teen to absorb his swanky bachelor pad.

Stiles scanned the décor. A mixture of historical traditional atmosphere mixed with art deco met his eyes. Counting the amount of rich antiques and lavish furnishings, the teen then observed the various objects purchased from an IKEA store. His mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God, Derek!" Stiles remarked. "You're loaded!"

The Alpha sighed before responding. "Blame my family. The Hale family has history of being wealthy landowners, industry leaders, and manufacturing giants. I was born with a silver spoon in mouth. It's not something that I like to talk about."

Stretching his arms, the teenager twirled around the room. "And I thought Hale House was where you resided."

Derek scowled. "Oh what? You think that because I'm a werewolf that I sleep on the floor in that shack with a bone and water bowl?"

Stiles twisted his lip and shrugged. "Well yeah."

The Alpha rolled his eyes. "You really are ignorant, Stiles."

"It's one my finer qualities," the young man joked. Something grabbed his interest as he saw something hanging on the wall. Walking over to it, he read the plaque that displayed Derek's college diploma. "You weren't kidding when you said you were studying to be a zoologist."

Derek curled his mouth. "Why is it so hard to believe that I'm college educated?"

Stiles shook his head. "I don't know. I guess this whole chip on your shoulder thing makes it hard to know the real you. You're not exactly the easiest person to talk to."

Lowering his eyebrows, he shot the teen an angry look. "Let's get one thing straight. I like my isolation. I don't follow rules. I never have. That's why I went to New York to study zoology. I wanted to get away from family, our money, and all the expectations they had of me! Being a werewolf was the last thing I wanted in my life! Now I'm back here, stuck being an Alpha, and having to deal with the idiots in this town and this stupid love curse! What more to want me to say?"

Stiles stayed mute. He finally began to understand Derek's perspective. Being someone who was forced to follow his family's expectations and accept his legacy was difficult for the green eyed man. His chestnut eyes lowered in shame.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit a nerve," the brown haired lad apologized.

The Alpha flared his nostrils. "Forget about it. Bathroom's to the left. You can take the couch. I'm lousy with grocery shopping but we can order take out. Just don't destroy anything. Oh and you can borrow some of my clothes if you have to even if they are a little baggy on you. I'm sure you'll be stinking up yours after a week…"

"It's okay," said Stiles. "We can head down to my place tomorrow. As the sheriff, my dad works a lot. I'll grab a couple things."

"You're welcome to the flatsceen," Derek offered. "Keep it quiet. I like my solitude." The Alpha removed his shirt to reveal the spiral tattoo on his back. "I'm going to bed."

Averting his eyes away from the muscular tone of his chest and perfect six pack abdomen, Stiles blushed. "Um…Derek?"

"What Stiles?" The pack leader asked annoyed.

"Why do you think this love curse doesn't work on you?" He wondered.

Derek sneered. "I don't know. Maybe because I hate you too much. I'm going to bed. Good night." He slammed the door behind him.

Left alone on the couch, Stiles pondered his comment and slapped his face. "I sooo need to get a girlfriend."


	10. Chapter 10

Derek assisted Stiles with piling a duffel bag full of clothes into his car as they peeled out of the Stilinksy home and headed afterschool to Beacon Hills High. Watching the students leave to the day, the pair snuck into the hallway as they got closer to the locker rooms that connected to the gym. The brown haired lad turned to his companion and made a suggestion.

"Okay, everyone should still be at practice," said Stiles. "I'll break into Scott's locker and steal a few hairs."

"I can still sense that Alpha still present on campus," noted Derek. "I'll patrol for her while you do your thing. Hurry."

"I'll meet you outside," replied the teen.

"Oh one more thing," said the Alpha. He pulled a small syringe from his jeans' pocket and handed the bag to Stiles. "Take this."

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"It's an animal tranquilizer," Derek responded. "In case you get in trouble, use this. It will knock out any werewolf."

"I can't use that on Scott!" The brown haired teen protested.

The Alpha curled his mouth. "Would you rather he accidentally kill you out of love?"

The thought finally registered in his brain to which the sixteen year old reluctantly accepted the syringe. "Good point."

Watching Derek patrol the halls, Stiles entered the locker room. Foul smells of gym socks and unwashed bodies permeated the air as he heard the shower stalls running with water. Silently slapping his head, he peeked around the corner to see Jackson Whittemore showering.

"Damn! He's supposed to be at practice!" The chestnut eyed teen muttered to himself. "Got to make this quick."

Locating Scott's locker, he quickly remembered his combination and opened it. Pulling out the teen wolf's shirt, he noticed a few stray dark hairs, pulled them off, placed them in a small plastic ziplock bag and shoved it in his pocket. Slowly closing the locker, he began to race for the entrance when a strong hand grabbed his arm and slammed him against the nearest wall.

Dripping wet from his shower, Jackson's glowing blue eyes grinned wickedly at the young man as the white towel wrapped around his torso pressed against his body. The omega wolf leaned in and inhaled the teen's scent.

"Stiles!" Jackson growled. "I knew I smelled something amazing!"

A clawed hand pressed against his cheek. Stiles nervously swallowed.

"Jack…Jackson? Shouldn't you be at practice?" He asked the lacrosse captain.

"Coach Finstock let me out early since I was playing so well," explained the jock. "Everyone, not so much. He's making them run extra laps. Good thing too since I finally have you all to myself!"

"Uh…what would Lydia say?" Stiles attempted to remind him of his girlfriend.

"I'm sure she'd understand," he purred. "I mean the heart wants what it wants." The omega stroked his clawed hand hard against the sixteen year old's chest. "You know I always found you annoying but after thinking about it, I finally understand how charming those traits are. Now that you're here, I finally get to experience the real you and it's quite intoxicating." Leaning in close, he began to lower his lips to the teen's mouth. "You are one attractive looking guy…"

"Jackson! Don't!" Stiles protested helplessly.

"Jackson? Stiles?"

The brief interlude was interrupted by Danny Mahealani standing in the locker room confused by the strange behavior of his best friend and classmate. Jackson turned to the Hawaiian teen and smiled.

"What's going on here?" Danny asked.

"Danny," groaned the lacrosse captain. "Why aren't you on the field?"

"Coach had me put away the equipment," replied the Hawaiian teen. "I didn't know I would be walking into an intimate moment! Jackson, is there something you want to tell me?"

Jackson smirked. "I finally understand, Danny, why you're into guys. They can be quite seductive." He leaned into Stiles and licked the side of his face. "Too bad you can't have Stiles. He's mine!"

Danny cringed. "Yours? What the hell are you talking about?"

Stiles maneuvered away from Jackson and approached the lacrosse goalie. "Look, Danny, I'm flattered that you're in love me. Apparently, I'm now attractive to gay guys but these feelings that you and Jackson have for me are not real…"

"What?" Danny cocked his eyebrows. "Stiles, what the hell do you mean? I'm not into you!"

The chestnut eyed teen flinched. "Let me guess this straight, Danny boy. You're not in love with me?"

Danny clucked. "You are sooo not my type!"

"Oh thank God!" Stiles gasped. He ran to Danny and hugged him.

Jackson huffed and his eyes glowed blue. Growling, he darted after the pair.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The omega roared. "HE'S MINE!"

Shoving his best friend, Danny flew hard against the lockers only to fall down unconscious. Jackson grabbed Stiles's wrist and lifted him off the ground.

"YOU'RE MINE STILINSKY!" Jackson raised a claw and slashed at his shirt shredding the fabric. Baring his canine fangs, he forced his lips to Stiles.

Without a second to lose, the sixteen year old grabbed the syringe from his pocket and plunged it into the omega's side. Jacksons howled for a minute before releasing Stiles and collapsing to the floor. Stiles brushed himself off and raced outside where he met Derek out in the hall.

Seeing the teen's shredded shirt, the Alpha inquired about what transpired. "What happened to your shirt?"

Stiles panted. "Oh nothing. Just almost got date raped by the captain of the lacrosse team."

Derek scowled before echoes of sinister growling sounds filled the halls.

"We better get out of here." The green eyed man suggested. "The Alpha knows we're here!"

"Good idea," replied Stiles.

They headed for Derek's vehicle and drove away from the school.

* * *

Night came quickly by the time the pair arrived back at the abandoned the train station. Stiles and Derek and polished the last of their Burger King combo meals before seeing dim lights coming from the main building.

"The good thing about this love curse," Derek commented gorging on his fries. "Is the free meals we're getting from the fast food restaurants."

"Oh please," Stiles clucked. "You pimped me out to those fast food workers for a Happy Meal."

"Hey!" The green eyed man grinned. "Sometimes this love spell thing you got going on can sometimes work in our favor. We didn't have to pay for any of this free food."

"Next time I'm giving out your phone number to Large Marge," said Stiles. "That Burger King manager smelled like onions and I think she is into some freaky things straight out of Fifty Shades of Grey! She kept asking if I like handcuffs?"

"Shut up, Stiles!" Derek snapped. "Eat your Whopper!"

The brown haired teen stuffed his face with the burger as he stared toward the building windows and the weird lights coming from inside.

"Is it normal for the lights to be on?" Stiles asked.

"No," replied Derek. "My pack might be inside." Dumping his trash inside the fast food bag, he opened the car door of his truck. "Stay here. If the betas are in there, you won't have a chance of surviving."

"What about you?" The brown haired teen wondered.

"I'm the Alpha," remarked Derek. "I can kick all their asses!" He raised a finger. "Now stay!"

Stiles observed the green eyed man go into the abandoned train station. Worried for his safety, the teen got out of the vehicle and silently followed after him.

"What are you doing Stilinksy?" He said to himself before shaking his head. "Getting myself killed as usual."

* * *

Derek marched into the building. To the right side of him, an old freight car had been parked by some broken tracks and he watched as Erica, Boyd, and Issac leap down to meet him. From the looks of them, the Alpha could detect that the trio were not themselves.

"Where is he, Derek?" Issac asked. His eyes glowed yellow.

"We can smell Stiles's scent," announced Boyd. "He's somewhere around here."

"Give him up," Erica demanded. "I'm his Robin to his Batman. We were meant to be together."

"Speak for yourself bitch!" Boyd hissed to the blonde beta. "Stiles belongs to me!"

"You're both wrong!" Issac spat. "Stiles is my man!"

The comment made Erica flip her finger in the air toward blue eyed beta. "Oh no, you di'in't! Stiles is my man! So you can take that over processed, bad permed out hair of yours and stick those claws where the sun don't shine! Stiles is my boo and no other wolf is going take him away from me!"

Boyd glared at Erica. "That's it! No more Maury Povich for you! Besides, Stiles is my baby daddy!"

Issac cocked his eyebrow. "You ain't even a woman!"

"I could be," the African American werewolf argued. "I mean who said that werewolves can't also switch genders? I mean we do shapeshift."

Derek's mouth dropped. He slapped his forehead. "I can't believe I made this pack!"

"That is the stupidest thing I've heard!" Erica snorted. "Shapeshifting genders? What next? We can fly like Superman?"

"He doesn't count!" Issac retorted. "Superman is an alien! Werewolves and aliens are entirely different species!"

"Still, I think I'm better for Stiles than any of y'all!" Boyd emphasized.

"Like hell!" Erica screeched.

The blonde beta wolf jumped on Boyd's back and latched on to his shoulders with his claws. Yellowish eyes and canine fangs roared as the African American beta attempted to shake her off but the female lycanthrope refused to let go. Sprinting toward the side of the abandoned freight train, Boyd leaped backward hitting the side of the metal car with tremendous force. Stunned by the blow, Erica slammed into the barrier with the back of her head knocking her out cold.

Taking Boyd's cue, Issac leaped at Derek. "STILES IS MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

Anticipating the beta's attack, the Alpha grabbed the blue eyed werewolf by the collar and hurled him against the back of the building. The impact hit Issac cold rendering him unconscious. Shifting his red eyes around, he stared at Boyd who growled at the pack leader. Hunkering down, he prepared to leap at full force at Derek before his glowing eyes gulped a breath and fell forward in front of the lycanthrope. Standing behind the African American werewolf was Stiles holding a syringe in his hand.

"Sorry," the teen apologized. "I still had some animal tranquilizer still left."

Derek frowned. "I told you stay in the car! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I said I would." Stiles displayed an arrogant attitude. "I never said I was going to."

The Alpha rolled his eyes. "You're going to be the death of me Stilinksy!"

"Not if one of my lovesick admirers gets to you first," the brown haired lad retorted. "Now help me get some hair samples from your pack."

Derek pulled a strand from both the sleeping bodies of Erica and Issac while Stiles attempted to grab one from Boyd. The chestnut eyed young man hesitated.

"What's wrong?" The green eyed wolf asked.

Stiles tried several times to touch Boyd's scalp. "It's just that…well it's a little hard…"

"Spit it out Stiles!" Derek shouted.

"Boyd doesn't have any hair!" Stiles pointed out. "He shaves his head!"

"Well get one from his arm," suggested the Alpha in a sarcastic tone. "I'm sure he has hair there."

The sixteen year old lifted the beta's arm and noticed a small strand of black hair. Pulling a piece from his arm, he placed into a ziplock plastic bag.

"Got it!" Stiles answered.

"Good," replied Derek. "Let's get these to the Morgensterns tomorrow morning so we can start with curing this love curse."

"What about the rest of your pack?" Stiles inquired looking at the unconscious bodies of the teen wolves.

"Grab some chains, locks, and handcuffs from the building," the Alpha ordered.

"What for?" The teen asked.

"We're going to lock them up for the night," explained the green eyed man. "That way they won't be a danger to you, themselves or anyone else due to this love spell."

"Kinky," Stiles remarked.

"STILES!" Derek roared. "CHAINS AND LOCKS NOW!"

The young man quaked. "Okay. Okay. I'm going. I'm going."

He ran inside the old train station building to fetch the materials.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Derek and Stiles came down into the basement of the Morgenstern's store. The pair managed to elude the lovesick employees of Tom and Katie upstairs as they made their way toward the stockroom where the mystical husband and wife began stirring a large boiling pot while wearing black robes with skulls and crossbones on them. Stiles held his nostrils together the moment the foul aroma attacked his lungs.

"Ewww! Can you smell that?" The young man gagged.

Derek shrugged. "I don't smell anything."

Stiles's eyes widened. "What do you mean that you can't smell anything? It smells like cat pee!"

"I don't know," the Alpha shook his head. "Usually I have keen sense of smell but seriously I don't smell anything."

"He wouldn't be able to smell it boichika!" Sia beckoned the pair closer. "He's not affected about the love curse. The magic wouldn't work on him!"

"Feh!" Cooper spat. "We'll be lucky if this love cure works! We'll need some glick to make sure this cockamamie curse ends!"

"At this point, I'm desperate," said Stiles. "I'll try anything. Exactly what's in the pot? Better yet, what the hell are you wearing?"

"You like?" Sia shook her arms in the printed robes. "It's the latest Snuggies print! It's both a blanket and a robe! Oy vey! Who thinks of things? I thought I sell this tchotchke in our store. What do you think?"

Stiles grimaced hoping to gather up some sort of constructive criticism. "Its…uh…interesting. I've never seen nothing like it."

Sia nudged her husband in the shoulder. "See the boychick likes it! We're ordering a hundred of these for the store!"

"Oy gevalt!" Cooper slapped his forehead. He shot an annoyed look at Stiles. "Thanks shmegege! You going to make me go bankrupt with this order!"

Hoping to change the subject, the brown haired lad stared into the boiling pot. "What is it you're making?"

"The love curse potion," answered the love god. "It has everything you can think of including the hair follicles of your friends."

"Sugar and spice and everything nice," said Sia.

"And frogs and snails and puppy dog tails," added Cooper. "That's what schlepped into this stew!"

Both Derek and Stiles cringed.

"There's not really frogs and puppies in that thing, is it?" Stiles asked.

"No boychick!" Sia giggled. "We're just pulling your leg! Just some herbs, spices, roots, and a special plant called vervain to ward off vampires!"

"Vampires!" The chestnut eyed teen gasped. "They don't exist, do they?"

"Oy gornisht helfn!" Cooper shook his head. "Vampires exist, you putz!" He looked to Derek. "You think that Alpha and his type are the only supernatural creatures that cohabit with humans? You got fairies, ghosts, elves, gnomes, and mermaids. And don't get me started on that meeskait Cthulhu! That cosmic entity can't seem to keep his hentai tentacles to himself. Vampires exist golem! They even have diaries dedicated to them!"

Stiles then turned to Derek who remained mute during this entire time. "Did you know that vampires are real?"

"Of course," the Alpha replied bluntly. "Thought I never met one in person but I've met a few wolves that have encountered one at some point in time. Though afterwards, they mysteriously disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Let's just say that you never want to cross a vampire's path."

"Unbelievable," Stiles muttered. His chestnut eyes returned to the pair as they began ripping pages from a pair of books and began dipping it into the pot. "What are you doing?"

"We're adding some literature into the potion," explained Cooper. "But really bad ones. It'll give our love cure some extra kick. Nothing says spoiling real love than some badly written dreck."

"That's why we're throwing some Stephanie Meyers and E. L. James into the mix," said Sia. "Have you read their novels? I mean talk about torture! I'm surprised mortals haven't plotz from these ridiculous plots? Who ever heard of glittering bloodsuckers or perverted rich guys who were into whips and chains? Oy vey iz mir!"

Once they finished dipping all the pages, the mystical pair began to chant. Raising their Snuggie arms high, the Morgensterns said their spell in unison.

_Bubble, bubble!_

_Toil and trouble!_

_Cauldron bake. Cauldon bubble!_

_Stop this cockamamie love curse_

_Or this goyim will end up in a hearse!_

_Let this boychick no longer be damned_

_Or else gai kakhen afenyam!_

Inside the enormous pot, the liquid simmered and boiled before a large explosion of smoke filled the room. One whiff of the foul vapors and everyone coughed up for air.

Once again, Stiles inhaled the awful scent of urine. "Uggghh! What does it have to smell like cat pee?"

"That means it's working!" Sia clapped her hands in joy. She pulled a small vial from her Snuggie and using a pair of tongs poured the liquid into the tiny container before sealing it with a cork. She placed the vial on a nearby table. "Let it cool down for a bit. It's still hot."

"What was the last line you quoted in Yiddish?" Stiles wondered.

"It means go take a dump in the ocean," smiled the old woman. "I figured that if all fails, you could do that?"

Stiles's mouth dropped. "Seriously, you want me to use the ocean as my personal toilet?"

"Hey we needed a rhyme to end the spell," clucked Sia. "Let's not dwell on that now." She touched the vial to make sure it cooled before handing it to the lad. "Your love cure potion is ready."

Derek stepped in. "How do you know that this is going to work?"

"We don't," responded Cooper. "Like I told you, Venus's magical essence is strong. That's why it takes a week for it to go away. However, since you two hockers don't want to wait out the week you'll have to see if this cure will work. Simply add a few drops on the lovesick person and that should bring back to their senses. However, it only works on the hair samples we've included in the potion."

"Scott, Erica, Boyd, and Issac," answered Derek. "Only four so far. That's not much especially with the whole town after Stiles."

"That's four on your side to help you," suggested Sia. "We have a plenty of potion ready to add more hair samples. Once your friends are cured, they can help you gather the rest."

Stiles focused on the Alpha. "What choice do we have, Derek? Either we wait out the week while a dangerous lovesick Alpha is out there or we can deal with the problem now!"

"Plus, I got my mother, the love goddess, Venus rushing over," said Cooper. "Her flight has been delayed but she's trying get here as soon as she can from Europe."

"I thought you gods were magical," said Derek. "Can't she just teleport here?"

Cooper rolled his eyes. "We lost much of power when mortals stopped believing in us, remember? Teleportation was one of them. Believe me, I wish we still were able to keep that perk. Flying coach is a pain in the tuches but what can you do, right?"

Stiles held up the vial. "I guess we have no other choice. Come on, let's cure our friends."

* * *

Stiles and Derek waited outside of Beacon Hills High as school got out. Knowing that Scott would be making his way to his locker before lacrosse practice, the pair decided to make their move. Concealing themselves around the corner of the hallway, the duo observed Scott place his books inside his locker before grabbing his duffel bag to head toward the school gym. Stiles signaled to Derek who stopped.

"What's wrong?" Stiles whispered.

"The Alpha," the green eyed werewolf replied. "She's here."

"We can't worry about her now," said the teen. "We have to get to Scott first."

"She could sense that I'm here too," Derek responded. "I have to keep her distracted. I'm heading upstairs. That way she can follow me so she won't come after you. You deal with Scott."

"Derek…" Stiles began. However, it was too late as the Alpha male sprinted up the steps leading toward the other corridor. Stiles sighed as he turned to see Scott vanish toward the end of the hallway. "Damn!" Shoving the vial in his pocket, he hurriedly trailed after him before a red headed female cornered him.

"Stiles!"

Lydia Martin smiled holding her school books and blocking his path. Seductively, she smiled at him as he attempted to cross but preventing the young man from doing so.

"Lydia, normally I would love to chat but right now I have to talk to Scott," Stiles informed her.

The red headed popular teen pouted. "Oh Stiles, you're hurting my feelings." She took a few couple steps toward him as he backed a few feet behind. "You know, Stiles. I was foolish not giving you a chance. I mean you were always willing to give your heart freely but I kept crushing it each and every time. I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Lydia's admittance surprised the chestnut eyed teen. He always had a crush on the girl and now she was showing him some attention. His pulse began to race. Even if she was under a love spell, he had to keep his mind focused on one thing and that was saving his best friend. He sighed.

"Thanks Lydia, that means a lot," said Stiles. "Look, we can talk about this later but I really got to go…"

"Shhhh," the red headed teen pressed a finger to his lips. Looking at the young man in a different light, she leaned in close. "I never noticed it before but you're really handsome when you're nervous."

Stiles gulped as the popular girl got closer and closer. "What…what would Jackson say?"

"He's not here," she giggled. "Both him and Danny got suspended from school for fighting. It got to the point where they knocked each other out. Isn't that funny?"

"Yeah…funny," Stiles managed to say even though he knew the truth of what happened.

Lydia's mouth pressed against his. The young man's sense left him. Here was the girl he had been infatuated his entire life who was now kissing him. He felt all of his common sense leave him as he submitted to whims. Wrapping his arms around her, he submitted before a strange feeling of dread overcame him. He opened his eyes for a moment to see a dark haired beauty standing behind her enraged.

"Stay away from him!"

Allison Argent balled her fist as she struck a knock blow to the red haired teen's head. Lydia collapsed to the ground unconscious. With fast hands, the hunter's daughter grabbed Stiles by the throat and shoved him against the row of lockers.

"Allison!" Stiles gasped. "You cold cocked your best friend!"

"The bitch deserved it!" She sneered. Then her face changed into a wicked grin. "She was putting her hands on my man!"

The brown haired lad turned pale. "What? Your man?"

Before he knew it, Allison tossed the teen over her shoulder until Stiles landed on the ground hard. Straddling his chest, she pinned the sixteen year old to the floor and smiled down at the helpless Stiles whose stared at her with shock.

"Allison!" Stiles protested. "Listen! This isn't you! You're under some love spell! You're in love with Scott!"

The dark haired beauty laughed. "Of course I love Scott but I love you Stiles even more." She lowered her head to press her lips against Stiles's mouth.

Sensing his objection, she curled her lip in anger. "Now Stiles, are you thinking about Lydia?"

Panicked, Stiles shook his head.

"Good," smirked the Argent daughter. "Because I have you now all to myself!"

"ALLISON! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Shifting his head around the teenage girl, the brown haired man watched as Scott stood at the other end of the hall with his claws extended and eyes glowing yellow. Stiles clapped his mouth in fear.

"Oh man!" He clucked. "Can't this day get any worse!"

Allison got off of Stiles as she faced her boyfriend. "I'm sorry to tell you this Scott but I'm I love with Stiles! So back off or I'll kill you!"

"NOOO!" Scott roared. "I'M IN LOVE WITH STILES! HE'S MINE!"

Shooting the teen wolf an angry look, the sixteen year old girl reaching underneath her pant leg to take out a small blade concealed inside her boot.

The chestnut eyed teen scrambled to his feet. "What? You bring contrabrand to school? Boy, this high school is really becoming inner city!"

Unfazed by his girlfriend's threat, Scott hunkered down preparing to attack. Seeing both his friends ready to kill each other, Stiles ran in front of Allison.

"Scott! Allison!" The teen hoped to reason with the pair. "This isn't you! You're under a spell! You both love each other! Watch, I'll prove it!" He reached into his pocket to take out the vial.

Scott paused for a moment before his best friend threw the bottle at his face shattering the vial and inflicting a small cut above his forehead. The teen wolf shook off the broken glass in annoyance as he face became drenched with the liquid.

"Stiles! Why did you do that for?" The teen wolf growled.

"You are now cured of the love spell!" Stiles announced. "The power of the cat pee compels you!"

"What are you talking about?" Scott hissed. "Stiles, is this some kind of test to prove how much I love you because I still do! You complete me!"

Stiles's mouth dropped. "OH CRAP! IT DIDN'T WORK!"

"DIE SCOTT!" Allison screamed. She leaped into the air at the same time Scott did as they attempted to slash at each other with their weaponry, her blade and his claws, in a fight to the death for Stiles's love.

"NOOOO!" Stiles screamed

Suddenly the double doors of at the end of the hallway burst open as Derek raced through. Seeing Scott and Allison, the Alpha grabbed the teen wolf by the collar and slammed him unconscious into the nearby lockers. Unfortunately, Allison got a lucky shot and nicked Derek's shoulder with her blade. However, the green eyed werewolf had gained the upper hand as he landed a punch to her stomach and finished her off with an uppercut to the jaw. Within a few seconds, he knocked out Allison. Turning his attention to Stiles he grabbed the young man by the arm and headed toward the front entrance of the school.

"Derek, what's happening?" Stiles asked with concern.

"The Alpha has a made a few betas!" Derek panted. "They're after us!"

They raced toward Derek's car, got in and sped away from the campus as Principal Marconi watched the vehicle carrying her beloved Stiles leaving the parking lot. Unable to chase them down, she turned to her newly sired minions and directed to attention to the unconscious bodies of Allison and Scott lying on the hallway.

"Bring them and chain them up!" She ordered. "They are friends of Stiles Stilinksy! He'll come knowing we are holding their friends captive including the Alpha! I will kill this Derek Hale!"


	12. Chapter 12

That evening Stiles and Derek returned to the Morgenstern's store where the older couple pondered the reasons why the love potion did not work on Scott McCall. Closing the business down for the night, the group sat around one of the deli tables to formulate another plan.

"So you telling us boychick that our love cure didn't work on your beta friend?" Sia asked. Stiles nodded. "Oy gevalt! I guess it's back to the old drawing board!"

"I told you schlemiel!" Cooper frowned. "Venus's magic is too powerful! Even if we tried to create a love cure, there was no chance of the cockamamie thing working! I guess we'll have to wait until the love goddess arrives here on her flight."

Derek inhaled a breath. "When did she say she was going to get here?"

"Now that her flight had been cancelled due to bad weather in Europe," noted Cooper. "She had to transfer airlines and she said she was looking at getting here within two days. Ugggh! I curse that international airline! Krikhn zolstu afn boykh!"

"What does that mean?" Stiles inquired.

"He's saying that the airline should crawl on its belly," answered Sia. "Though that curse doesn't make any sense!"

"Hey! It's all I got to work with here!" Cooper pouted. "What do want a Sarah Palin quip? Though I have to tell you she doesn't have much material to borrow for a witty commentary!"

Derek shook his head. "Anyway, it's obvious that no cure is going to break this love curse. I guess we'll have to lay low until Venus gets here and sets things right. In the meantime, we have a crazed Alpha roaming the streets of Beacon Hills and no one to protect the residents."

"Any chance of convincing your pack to help?" Stiles suggested.

"Probably not," said Derek. "They're all too lovesick over you to even function. I mean we can't even go back to my den because they're probably plotting a way to get kill me in order to get to you!"

"Well my house is off limits," added the teen. "My dad is also under the influence and carries a firearm. Plus, I really don't want him to be featured on Dateline's To Catch a Predator series!"

"That's not leaving us much room for a safe haven in this town," commented the Alpha. "I mean everywhere we go we're going to encounter someone who is under this love spell."

Sia smiled. "You two can stay here!"

Cooper scowled and began to raise his hands in protest! "Oy vey! Not a chance! I have a business to run! I'm not going to house two fugitives! NO WAY! NO HOW!"

"Oh hush, mazmer!" Sia spat. "You can stop kvetching now! Stiles is our friend and we're going to help him. Plus, it's your courva of a mother who is at fault! If she didn't make us keep that bottle essence of hers…"

"I thought you said that you bought that from a friend of a friend?" Stiles remarked.

"I lied, bubbe," said Sia. She glanced at Cooper. "Venus is such a vain shlooche that she makes us her personal hoarding spot! The woman needs to serious therapy!"

"Don't call my mother a shlooche!" Cooper snapped. "She just has a sexual addiction which accounts for her hoarding problem!"

"Sexual addiction, my toches!" Sia bit back. "She's a slut! Why do you think her name is plastered on every bathroom wall from here to China!? She would do it with everybody and anyone! As for the hoarding, she left her love essence with us because her other storage units were filled with her garbage so that's why we were selling it as perfumes so don't give me that look!"

"You still won't get over the fact that she made you go through those love trials for me," the love god remarked. "Give it a rest, will you? Oy vey! It's been over several centuries!"

"She almost got me killed!" Sia hissed. "I won't give it a rest! Aynnemen zol er a mise-meshune! May she meet a violent death!"

Stiles and Derek cowered in embarrassment at the couples squabbling. The teen took the initiative and stood up.

"Gee, it's getting late," he announced. "Derek and I have to be going. I appreciate the fact that you're allowing us to stay here but he and I will find an alternative to hide out for a while."

The Morgensterns ignored the pair as they continued to argue about their relationship. Derek and Stiles made a hasty retreat while listening to the couple egg each other on.

"And as for your drunk of a father…" Cooper shouted. "I don't care if he was the great king of Sicily! Who let's their daughter get sacrificed to a god?"

"Leave my father out of this, you putz!" Sia yelled. "At least he demonstrated good judgment over helping his people unlike some shtoltz of a love god that goes around in a diaper shooting heart arrows everywhere! Who the hell thought of that?"

"Don't make fun of my outfit!" The love god retorted. "I'm depicted in every Renaissance painting as a revered cherub who spreads love all over the world! And it wasn't a cockamamie diaper, it was a toga!"

"It was a diaper!" His wife snapped back. "Made by Depends!"

"I AM NOT INCONTINENT!" Cooper screeched.

"Maybe not but you sure are impotent!" The old woman shot back. "Some love god! Someone needs Viagra…"

"Oookay," Stiles interrupted. "We're going now!" He yanked Derek's arm as they raced outside of the deli store and made their way into the Alpha's car.

"What was that?" Derek asked taking the driver's seat.

"I don't know but I wouldn't want to piss off Cupid especially if he can shoot lightning bolts from his fingers," said the teen.

"So where to?" The Alpha turned to Stiles. "Any bright ideas of where we need to stay for the night?"

"I got one," commented the brown haired lad. "Drive toward the Westchester neighborhood."

Derek's green eyes widened. "The rich side of town? Who do you know there?"

"Why so shocked?" Stiles clucked. "You're not the only rich kid I know. Now drive."

The Alpha turned on the ignition and headed for the affluent area.

* * *

Parking the car in front a small Victorian style house, the duo stared at the dark building in front of them. Peeking through the passenger window, Derek glanced at Stiles.

"Who lives here?" He asked.

"Danny Mahealani," answered Stiles. "You met him before."

Derek recalled the uncomfortable meeting when the lacrosse goalie came over to Stiles's house to some chemistry homework.

"Why him?" The Alpha questioned.

"Believe it or not," said the teen. "He's not affected by this love curse. I don't know why but he's the only person we can trust right now."

"He's not under the spell?" The pack leader wondered. "That's weird."

"I know so we going to have to enlist his help," Stiles advised.

"Do you think he'll help us?" Derek inquired.

"I don't know," Stiles shook his head. "But it couldn't hurt to ask."

They got out of the vehicle and headed up the front porch of the house. Ringing on the doorbell, the lights came on through the window as the Hawaiian teen answered the door. Stiles observed the lacrosse goalie's face as a black eye appeared on his mug from the smackdown he received from his friend Jackson.

Danny's displayed a hint of anger as he opened the door. "What do you want, Stiles?"

"Heeeey Danny," the sixteen year old greeted. "I was in the neighborhood and I thought I stopped by to visit a friendly classmate."

The Hawaiian teen's eyes then got a glimpse of Derek in the darkness. "What is your cousin Miguel doing here?" Danny remembered the Alpha from before during a study session when Stiles manipulated him into hacking into a personal computer file. He still recalled the six pack underneath the green eyed man's shirt. "Shouldn't he be back home in Mexico or wherever he's visiting from?"

"Oh Miguel is extending his visit in America," smiled the chestnut eyed teenager. Directing his attention to Derek, he gestured toward the pack leader. "Say hello, Miguel."

Derek scowled and rolled his eyes. "Hola Danny!"

"Why doesn't he have an accent?" Danny asked suspiciously.

Stiles feigned a smile and joked. "Oh, Miguel picks things up real fast!"

"STILES! THIS IS GETTING US NOWHERE!" Derek shouted.

Danny sneered at Stiles. "Cousin, huh? He sure picked up English quickly!"

Caught in his lie, the teen confessed. "Okay. Okay. So Derek isn't my cousin and his name isn't Miguel! Danny, we're here because we need your help?"

The Hawaiian teen flinched. "My help?" He then folded his arms in defiance. "Why would you need my help after you did this?" Pointing to his black eye, he frowned at the young man.

Stiles blushed. "Actually, Jackson did that! I was an innocent bystander."

"Innocent, my ass!" Danny curled his mouth. "I saw you and my best friend nearly playing tonsil hockey in the locker room and the next thing you know he's beating me down out like some fatally attracted psychopath! Jackson is completely straight as an arrow so I don't how suddenly he decides to be into guys all of sudden especially with one that would be beneath his standards!"

"Hey!" Stiles exclaimed. "Gay guys are attracted to me! I'm not that hideous!"

Danny snorted. "Speak for yourself. I may be in the minority here but I can do so much better!"

A hurt look displayed on the young man's face. "Really? You wouldn't want to lower your standards just a tad…maybe just a little in my case?"

"STILES!" Derek screamed in annoyance. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE?"

Stiles shook after the Alpha's bellowing before turning to Danny. "Right…uh…Danny, have you noticed anything strange about our school or even the town? Particularly concerning their feelings toward me?"

Like a lightbulb turning on his head, Danny hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yeah…come to think of it. It seems everyone keeps talking about you. It's always Stiles this and Stiles that. The school even wants to rename the school after you."

"And it hasn't escaped your attention that weird stuff keeps happening to our town?" Stiles asked him.

"Well yeah," answered Danny nervously. "Like the bizarre murders, bodies turning up, and everyone getting a complete personality change. I've been wondering about it but I pretty much been keeping it to myself."

"Danny, I can explain everything," replied Stiles. "But first, you have to trust us. Also, Derek and I need a place to crash for the night?"

"WHAT?" Danny's mouth dropped. "No way! I'm not letting you two stay here!"

Stiles clucked his tongue and folded his arms. "Oh come on, Danny! Everybody knows that your parents are jetsetters! They constantly leave you alone to travel. That's why you're always left to your own devices in this big house of yours! Just one night! Please Danny!" Getting down on his knees, he pleaded to the Hawaiian teen.

Gritting his teeth, the lacrosse goalie relented. "Fine! But I want you guys out by morning. My parents are in Bali and will be back next week!"

Stiles cheered. "Thanks Danny boy!" Grabbing the Hawaiian teens chin, he shook it affectionately. "You're so cute!"

Annoyed, Danny slapped his hand away as Stiles and Derek entered his home.

"You can take the guest rooms upstairs and the bathroom is down the hall," explained the Hawaiian teen. "Just don't steal anything!"

"Kleptomania is the last thing on my mind right now," Stiles reassured him.

Derek crossed into the living room to stare at an abstract oil painting above the Mahealani fireplace. "Nigel Cooke?"

"Yeah," replied Danny. "My parents are into modern art. How do you know the artist?"

"My family was friends with him," answered the Alpha. "His dark works are representative of alcoholism and despair which makes his stuff really depressing. It's not my cup of tea."

"I never picture you to be an art admirer," noted Stiles.

"I lived in New York," said Derek grinning. "I knew a lot of up and coming artists."

"I like this guy, Stiles!" Danny giggled. "He's much more interesting than being your cousin!"

Stiles frowned. "Well you two have a lot in common especially being both rich boys!"

Derek shot the young man an infuriated look. "Quit using our economic status to mask your own insecurities, Stilinsky! No one can help what they were born into!"

"He has a point," the lacrosse goalie agreed. "I mean look at me. I got all this but neglectful parents who leave me alone the majority of the time. The grass isn't always greener on the other side!"

Stiles sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Suddenly, a beep went off on the Hawaiian teen's phone. Danny stared at the screen and turned it off.

"It's Jackson," he explained. "He's sending me texts to apologize for his behavior. Since we're both suspended for the week for fighting, he's trying to make peace but then his messages turn weird. He keeps telling me to stay away from Stiles or he'll break both my legs!" Danny shook his head. "Why is the world is going mental all of a sudden?"

Stiles glanced at Derek before returning his gaze to the Hawaiian teen. Releasing a sigh, the young man shoved his hands into his pockets before opening his mouth.

"Danny, I can explain," said the brown haired lad. "About all the weirdness in this town, about what is going on with town being infatuated with me, and why everyone is acting all strange."

Danny cocked his head. "Well then, tell me!"

"All I ask is that you keep an open mind," Stiles advised.

"Fine," groaned the lacrosse goalie. "What is it?"

"Do you believe in werewolves?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Werewolves? Seriously?"

Danny raised his eyebrows as he remained skeptical to Stiles's question.

"Have you been drinking?" The Hawaiian teen asked.

"No! I haven't been chugging the fire water!" The brown haired lad frowned. "Werewolves exist Danny boy! So does magic and every paranormal thing out there! Though UFO's are questionable, Bigfoot, the Loch Ness Monster…"

"Stiles!" Danny shouted.

"What I'm saying is that werewolves are not a myth," remarked the chestnut eyed teen. "They're real and Derek is one of them."

Danny pointed to the Alpha and laughed. "Really? Derek? A werewolf?" Putting his hands to hips, he approached the lycanthrope. "Okay then, prove it!"

The Alpha shrugged his shoulders and smirked. Within seconds, his eyes glowed red as he extended his canine fangs and extracted his razor sharp claws. Danny turned ghostly white as he screamed, jumped over the couch, and grabbed the candelabra near the end table to protect himself!"

"Holy…" the Hawaiian teen shrieked. "HE'S A WEREWOLF! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" He swung the candelabra around. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

Stiles put his hands up. "Danny! It's okay! Derek won't hurt you! He's one of the good werewolves!" Shifting his eyes toward the Alpha, he paused. "I think."

"YOU THINK?" Danny screeched. "YOU BRING THAT THING INTO MY HOUSE TO KILL ME AND YOU'RE NOT SURE WHICH SIDE HE'S ON? GET OUT!"

"It's complicated," answered the teen. Gesturing toward Derek, he signaled him to transform back to human. "Okay, you can put way the claws now!"

Derek instantly reverted back to human. Staring at a frightened Danny Mahealani, the Alpha exited the room for a moment to grab something from kitchen. Stiles slowly approached the scared lacrosse goalie who kept swinging at him.

"Danny! Quit trying to hit me!" Stiles clucked. "I've been attacked too many times this week!"

Rumbling could be heard from the kitchen. Danny attempted to peek over the couch.

"What's the monster doing?"

"Probably getting something to eat," replied Stiles. "It's been a long day for us. He's hungry!"

"Well I don't have any spare body parts in the fridge," answered the nervous Hawaiian teen.

"He doesn't eat people," Stiles commented. "Well none that I've seen or heard about."

"But werewolves do eat people?" Danny asked still clutching his weapon.

"I…guess so…" the brown haired lad informed him. "I mean I know they've killed a couple…"

"OH GOD!" Danny gasped. "And that thing…Derek…is in my kitchen touching my food…"

Stiles attempted to calm him down. "Danny, I assure you that Derek won't hurt you." Gently he touched the candelabra clutched in the lacrosse goalie's hand and lowered it down. "That's a good, gay boy. Now why don't we sit on the couch and Uncle Stiles will tell the whole story of how werewolves came to town?"

Danny's eyes widened. "You mean there's more?"

"Oy vey!" Stiles mimicked the Morgensterns' Yiddish slang. He escorted the scared teen to the couch and sat him down. "Danny, there's a lot you don't know about. Keep your ears opened."

With that, the brown haired teen revealed all about the supernatural entities invading the town of Beacon Hills. Danny Mahealani listened with open mind as his fears subsided and he learned the truth that surrounded his friends and peers.

"So you're saying that Scott's a werewolf and Allison is this werewolf hunter?" The Hawaiian teen reiterated. "And that Lydia is now a psychic and Jackson is also a werewolf?"

"Omega," Stiles emphasized. "They're a lower class of werewolves whereas Scott and Derek's pack are betas. They are bit more powerful."

"That explains all the personality changes surrounding Erica, Issac and Boyd," noted the lacrosse goalie. "Plus, our new principal Miss Marconi is also an Alpha which is a scary thought!"

"I know," replied the chestnut eyed teen. "She is infatuated with me to the point she wants me to breed cubs with her! Ewwww!"

"Speaking of infatuations," said Danny. "These love gods and this bizarre love curse has affected the town. Why is it that Derek and I are immune to it?"

"I don't know," said Stiles. "That's why we came here. We need a safe haven to hide out until this whole thing blows over. You're the only we could turn to."

The Hawaiian teen sighed before nodding. "Sure. I'll help in any way I can. You're welcome to stay here a couple more days since my parents out of town. I could use the company."

"Thanks, Danny boy," smiled Stiles. "We appreciate it."

"So what happens now?" Danny asked. "I mean are you going to stop this other Alpha thing?"

"We're going try," responded the brown haired teen. "We can't let her continuing to wreak havoc in this town!"

"Well I want to help!" Danny pushed.

"We appreciate your support but you don't have the experience of dealing with werewolves," suggested Stiles.

"Come on!" Danny argued. "If my friends are in trouble, I want to help in stopping whatever evil there is out there!"

"Danny…" Stiles began to protest.

At that moment, Derek entered the living carrying a huge sandwich in his hand. Underneath his arms, he carried several bags of chips and sodas and placed them on the coffee table.

"You're out of ham!" The Alpha gorged on his sandwich.

"Point taken," Danny responded nervously. He stared at the lycanthrope for moment before Derek caught wind of his gaze.

"What?" The Alpha directed his question at the lacrosse goalie.

Danny blushed and shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that I didn't know someone who could eat that much and look like you!"

Derek grinned. "Werewolves have a high metabolism! The good thing is that we don't gain a single pound!"

"Don't tell Jenny Craig that!" Stiles interrupted. "They might want to market the idea!"

The Alpha finished his food, released a belch, and began to strip off his shirt. Exhibiting his muscular chest and six pack abdomen, both boys stared at the pack leader in awe.

"Gotta shower," Derek smirked.

"Extra towels in the linen closet across from the bathroom," Danny offered.

"Thanks," said the Alpha.

Leaving the two boys alone, the green eyed man went up the stairs to freshen up. Stiles grinned at Danny who seemed embarrassed at ogling the lycanthrope.

"You sure enjoy batting for the same team," Stiles teased. "Don't you, Danny boy?"

"That's because I'm gay, Stiles," the Hawaiian teen clucked. "What's your excuse?"

The young man gulped then turned crimson. "I…I don't know what you mean."

"Don't lie," Danny grimaced. "You were checking him out like I was."

"What?" Stiles protested. "I'm not gay! I like girls! I have a thing for Lydia Martin!"

Danny giggled. "I never said you were but then again that's entirely up to you to decide that."

Stiles pushed the issue. "I'm not gay! I LOVE WOMEN!"

The Hawaiian teen pressed his lips together. "Suuuure, you're not…"

Immediately, Danny's phone began to ring. Pressing the button, he answered the call.

"Hello?"

Stiles could see the Hawaiian teen's face turn pale. Danny paused for a moment before handing his phone to the young man.

"It's for you, Stiles."

Nervously, the brown haired lad accepted the call. Pressing the receiver to his ear, he heard a female growl at the other end.

"Hello," he answered.

"Stiles," purred the Alpha Lisa Marconi.

"How did you know I'm here?" Stiles demanded.

The Alpha laughed. "I have spies everywhere! Did you think you could hide away from me? I've missed my sweet Stiles."

"What…what do you want?" The young man asked.

Screams could be heard from the background as a rattle of chains echoed from the receiver.

"I have your friends!" Principal Marconi hissed. "Lydia Martin, Scott McCall, and Allison Argent!"

"Don't hurt them!" Stiles shouted.

"I won't hurt them, beloved," cackled the Alpha. "As long as you do what I say!"

"What do you want me to do?" Stiles demanded.

"Go to the abandoned warehouse by the docks," instructed the evil Alpha. "Look for Warehouse 16. There, you'll find your friends. Come alone or else!"

"Fine. I'll do whatever you say," said the young man. "Just don't hurt them."

Principal Marconi laughed. "Of course you will. You don't want to ignore my threats because I hate being ignored especially when it was fated that we would be together! Don't disappoint me, Stiles Stilinsky, or else!"

Instantly the phone went dead.

Stiles handed the cell back to Danny who looked at him with concern.

"Stiles, what happened?" The Hawaiian teen demanded to know. "What did she want?"

Lowering his eyes sadly, he looked at Danny with concern. "She has Lydia, Allison, and Scott! We're screwed!"


	14. Chapter 14

Warehouse 16 is situated by the docks near Beacon Hills where the town's local fisherman bring in some extra revenue into the area by fishing near the freshwater lakes and rivers. Owned privately by Principal Lisa Marconi, it was also the perfect spot to hold the Alpha's captives. Chained to the side of the wall, Scott McCall, Allison Argent, and Lydia Martin watched as the maniacal werewolf plotted their demise alongside her newly created beta minions. Clutching Lydia's phone in her hand, Lisa threw the device on to the ground and crushed it with her high heeled shoe.

"Hey!" Lydia shouted. "I still have some unused minutes on that thing!"

The blonde Alpha yanked off her brunette wig and smirked at her prisoner. "Well I guess your phone plan just got cancelled!" Tossing the hair piece to the floor, the Alpha straightened her natural locks.

Lydia snorted. "Figures, you'd be a blonde. Brunette is sooo not your color!"

Offended by the remark, the pack leader hissed. "Shut the hell up before I rip out your mouth!" Her face formed into an evil smile. "Besides blonde ALWAYS have more fun!"

"But brunettes ALWAYS get it done," interrupted Allison who refused to cower toward her captor. She struggled against her manacles before she gave up trying. "Listen you bleached, blonde bimbo! Stiles likes dark haired girls like me! I don't know who you're trying to impress!"

"HE LIKES BLONDES!" Lisa Marconi stamped her feet. "Plus, this is my natural color!"

"Natural, my ass," added Lydia. "I can see your roots." The Alpha pulled a strand of hair to ensure that the popular teen's remark was untrue. "And for the record, Stiles likes redheads. I know for a fact that he has been in love with me for many years so you might as well give up now!"

"LIAR!' The Alpha spat. Her eyes glowed red. "Stiles is in love with me! Why would he go for some ginger bitch or dark haired girl with split ends when he can have sheer perfection?"

"I don't have split ends!" Allison hollered. "I shampoo and condition every day with the best products! Plus, Stiles prefers exotic girls not some pasty Alpha or fire crotch here!" She stuck her tongue out at Lydia.

The popular girl became enraged. "I'll show you fire crotch!" Pulling at the chains, she tried to kick Lydia in the shins as the two girls went at with their feet.

Lisa Marconi slapped her forehead and shook her head. She extended her claws and growled. "SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE GIVING ME A MIGRAINE!"

At that moment, Scott McCall jumped in. "You're both wrong! Stiles is in love with me! We've been best friends since we were kids and we have a connection!" He shot Allison a sad look. "I'm sorry, Allison, but I've met someone else."

The dark haired beauty responded in the same manner. "So have I Scott. Unfortunately, my heart belongs to Stiles now!"

"So does mine," Scott agreed. "I guess we both have a problem now that we've found our soul mate."

"Soul mate?" Lydia interjected. "I beg to differ. Stiles is mine so back off! I'm going to be Mrs. Rupert Stiles Stilinksy. Well Martin-Stilinsky since I want to hyphenate my maiden name which our kids are going to have…"

Lisa Marconi grabbed a handful of the popular teen's hair and yanked it forward. Lydia yelped. "I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU LITTLE BITCH! STILES IS MINE! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE CUBS TOGETHER!"

"I don't think so!" Allison spat. "Why would he want someone with a flabby ass when he can have me! I'm going to marry Stiles!"

"Flabby ass?" The female Alpha gave the hunter the finger. "Listen you little anorexic…"

"YOU'RE BOTH WRONG!" Scott screamed. "STILES IS GOING TO MARRY ME!"

All three women cocked their eyebrows at the teen wolf.

Scott managed to shrug his shoulders while still bound by his manacles. "What? Gay marriage will be legal in couple years and I know for a fact that we're both compatible. I mean how can you not love that cute baby face, those brown eyes…"

Infuriated Principal Marconi extended her claws at the beta. "Let's get one thing clear. No one is going to have Stiles but me. Once I lure him here to rescue you, I'll prove my love for him by slaughtering you three and then I'm going after the other pack leader Derek Hale and his wolves and eradicate them!"

"With what army?" Scott sneered. "You don't have the manpower to take on Derek's pack. We killed your pack, remember. Me, a couple of hunters, and some teen betas. How are you going to kill Derek?"

"Oh but you are wrong, Mr. McCall," cackled the Alpha. "I made more. Who else would have helped bring you three here?" She gestured toward the other side of the warehouse where a large group of betas, twenty in total, came marching in. Scott observed the Alpha's minions and began to laugh.

Principal Marconi demanded to know. "What's so funny?"

"Half your betas are from the geriatric set," giggled Scott. "And the rest looks like you scraped from the bottom of the barrel." He analyzed quartet and burst into a fit of laughter. "Three homeless dudes and Crazy Larry there! Everyone knows Crazy Larry! He was arrested for indecent exposure? Really? These are part of your beta pack?"

"Don't you dare judge me!" The female Alpha screeched. "I didn't have much time to amass an army! Beggars can't be choosers so I broke into a nursing home and bit a couple senior citizens! The homeless winos just happened to be in the alley and as far as Crazy Larry was concerned, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time! Besides, now that they betas they are stronger and faster than most humans which makes them powerful soldiers in my pack!"

One of the senior citizens with gray hair and sour face tapped the female werewolf on the shoulder. "Mistress, we have a problem."

"What is it Andy?" Lisa Marconi rolled her eyes.

"I forgot to wear my diapers…" stuttered the beta senior citizen. "And well…I soiled myself."

"WHAT?" The Alpha's mouth dropped. "I TOLD YOU TO WEAR YOUR DEPENDS! Can't one of the other betas in the pack change you?"

"The homeless betas are too busy fighting again," commented Andy. "They got drunk and got into a fist fight over the last piece of stale pizza in the garbage can. Oh and Crazy Lady is videotaping himself violating a Raggedy Ann doll!"

The werewolf leader began to pull her blonde hair out. "I'M SURROUNDED BY INCOMPETENCE!" She turned to Andy. "FINE! I'LL CHANGE YOUR STUPID DIAPER BUT NEXT TIME WEAR YOUR DEPENDS!"

Andy cowered. "Yes, Mistress." He then meandered off.

The blonde Alpha stared up at the ceiling. "Of all the betas in the world, why did I turn a group of idiot humans in werewolves?"

"Because you're a dumb bitch with a flabby ass!" Lydia snorted.

"MY ASS IS NOT FLABBY!" Principal Marconi stomped her foot. She pushed her derriere in the teen girl's face. "YOU CAN BOUNCE A QUARTER OFF IT!"

"Looks pretty flabby to me," added Allison. "A good workout can help with those glutes. Every try pilates?"

"I hear yoga does wonders," suggested Scott. "Then again, Stiles likes someone who is in shape like me."

"Dream on, Scott!" Allison curled her mouth. "Stiles likes someone with curves like me!"

"Get over yourself, Allison!" Lydia shouted. "You have no hips. He wants redheads!"

"WRONG FIRE CROTCH!" The female Alpha screeched. "STILES WANTS A BLONDE SO STOP TALKING LIKE ANY OF YOU HAVE A CHANCE WITH HIM!"

However, the group refused to back down. They continued to argue all through the afternoon and well into the night.

* * *

Derek, Stiles, and even Danny drove over to the abandoned train station where the green eyed werewolf's pack was waiting for them. Pulling the car near the entrance, the Alpha turned off the engine and stared at brown haired young man.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Derek asked. "I mean how do you know they'll all cooperate with us?"

"That's the thing," Stiles remarked. "I don't know if this plan will work at all but we got to try. Scott, Allison, and Lydia are in trouble and we need a team to rescue them. The three of us can't do this alone."

Derek then pointed to Danny and scowled. "Why bring HIM along also? He's going to get killed!"

The Hawaiian teen leaned in from the backseat of the car. "Look I want to help. Now that I know all about this whole werewolf thing, I can't just sit around and not do anything, especially when my friends are in trouble."

"But you're a civilian!" The Alpha protested. "You're going to get hurt! You've never fought a werewolf before!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Well there's always a first time!"

"Stop it, you two!" Stiles shouted. "Derek, we need as many people as we can to help us. Danny is on our team. He stays."

"Fine," Derek clucked. "But if he dies, it's on your head Stiles!"

"I'll live with the consequences," remarked the brown haired lad. "Now let's get go inside. I'm sure your pack is waiting for us."

The trio got out of the car and headed inside the building. Sure enough, Erica, Boyd, and Issac were waiting for them. With fangs and claws out, they barricaded their Alpha leader and his friends. Derek held his arm back to prevent Stiles and Danny from proceeding any further.

"It was stupid of you to come Derek!" Boyd sneered. "Especially with bringing Stiles here!"

The green eyed man raised a finger to his beta minion. "Boyd, listen. This isn't you! You're under a love spell as is Erica and issac. You don't want to attack."

Erica smirked. "Oh we don't want to attack you, Derek. We just want to kill you for Stiles's love."

Issac snorted and looked at Danny. "What's Danny Mahealani doing here?" His eyes glowed yellow. "Don't tell me he's another rival?"

"Oh puh-leeze!" Danny responded. "You can have him. He's so not my type! I think I do better than a skinny twink!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY STILESY THAT WAY!" Issac roared. "HE'S PERFECT!"

"HE'S NOT YOUR STILESY!" Erica shouted at the other wolf. "HE'S MINE! HE WANTS A REAL WOMAN NOT SOME PERMED OUT DADDY'S BOY!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Boyd countered. "STILES IS MINE! HE MY BABY DADDY!"

Danny flinched and looked at Stiles. "Did Boyd just say baby daddy?"

"True dat," replied the brown haired man. "This seems to be a recurring thing with this love curse. None of their proclamations of love for me make any sense."

Continuous bickering echoed in the abandoned train station as the trio of betas argued about their affections over Stiles.

"I LOVE STILES!"

"NO, I LOVE STILES EVEN MORE!"

"STILES IS THE CREAM IN MY COFFEE!"

Danny folded his arms and huffed. "Is this going take long because I'm missing Late Night with Conan O'Brien?"

"Be patient," suggested the chestnut eyed teen. "I texted a couple more people."

Meanwhile, Derek slapped his face around as his pack ridiculously persisted to argue. Outside, the roaring sounds of two car engines grabbed his attention as Chris Argent came marching in with his gun raised followed by Jackson Whittemore. The pair glanced at Stiles and smiled.

"You called the werewolf hunter?" Derek asked the sixteen year old.

"Trust me, Derek," reassured Stiles. "I got a plan."

Jackson glared at Danny. "What the hell are you going here Mahealani? I kicked your ass because you wanted Stiles away from me!"

Chris aimed his gun at the omega. "Shut it wolf! I could kill you for trying to attack my Stiles!"

Danny tried to wrap his head around all the infatuated individuals in the room. "A werewolf hunter, a jock, and some werewolves? Gee, Stiles, you're one big ho!"

"DON'T CALL ME STILESY A HO!" Boy growled. "HE'S PERFECT!"

Chris turned his gun toward Boyd. "Don't say he's your Stilesy! This young man is mine!"

Things began to get heated. At this point, Stiles jumped into the center of the battlefield. Raising his arms, he grabbed everyone's attention.

"EVERYONE! STOOOOOOP!" The sixteen year old shouted. "Look, I know you all are in love with me." He then gestured to Derek and Danny. "Well, maybe not all. Derek and Danny are not affected by this love curse and I don't know why because frankly I'm a good catch…"

"STILES!" Derek yelled hoping to get the young man to focus.

"Oh right," Stiles rambled. "Anyway, I discovered who and where the Alpha threat is. It's Principal Marconi and she's captured Scott, Allison, and Lydia!"

The Argent hunter put his gun down in concern. "The Alpha's got Allison?"

Stiles nodded his head. "Yeah, and she'll kill them if I don't turn myself and all of you in! She wants me for herself!"

"NO!" Erica protested. "She can't have you!"

"Well she is going to take me anyway!" Stiles explained. "Unless…you all help me! I'm offering myself to the soldier who can help take out this Alpha and her pack and save the rest of our friends."

"Then what will happen if we do?" Issac wondered.

"If this mission succeeds, the hero gets the girl…" Stiles announced. Then he looked at himself. "I mean guy."

"So you're saying that if we stop this Alpha and rescue the rest, we can have you?" Boyd asked.

Stiles reluctantly agreed. "Uh…yeah that's the plan."

Chris Argent sighed. "Fine, Stiles. We'll have another truce for now. However, if we do kill this Alpha and destroy this pack, I won't hold back in killing the rest of you so I can have Stiles!"

"That is," Boyd began. "If you survive this mission…or me!"

Issac, Erica, and Jackson responded in union. "The same goes for us!"

Stiles managed to feign a smile. "Uh…that's good to know. Everyone meet at Warehouse 16 by the docks and we'll formulate a plan outside!"

The group disbanded as they followed the young man's instructions. Derek pulled Stiles to the side and raised his eyebrows at the boy.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The Alpha inquired. "I mean everyone's a wildcard right now! They can't all be trusted!"

"At this point we're desperate," said Stiles. "We've got an army to fight this pack and rescue our friends! That's the best we can do!"

Danny exhaled. "If we get killed Stiles, I'm going to haunt you forever."

"Glad to know that somebody ACTUALLY cares," the young man replied with sarcasm. "Come on, we got some wolves to kill and some people to save! Then afterwards I'm going to confession to cleanse my soul."

"I didn't know you were Catholic," commented Danny.

"I'm not," said Stiles. "But there's always a first time."


	15. Chapter 15

Derek and his pack hid among the large metal crates of Warehouse 16 observing the geriatric beta wolves guarding the entrance of the building. To their right, Chris Argent and Stiles watched while Principal Marconi's henchmen patrolled the area.

"A couple of senior citizen werewolves," commented the Argent hunter. "This should be no problem taking them out."

"Wait until Jackson and Danny give us the signal," said Stiles.

The werewolf solider caressed the young man's cheek as Stiles recoiled.

Chis smiled. "Anything for you love."

Boyd noticed the exchange between the two and glared. The hunter smirked in triumphant.

"Quit it!" Stiles whispered to Allison's father. "We're working as a team on this. I need everyone cooperating."

"But I can't help it," Chris purred. "You're just too irresistible."

Stiles attempted to fight him off as he peeked around the corner of the container.

"I'm hoping Danny and Jackson are faring much better," he muttered.

In the abandoned alleyway, the lacrosse goalie and captain managed to climb the fire escape and into one of the open windows that led into an office. Slipping through the entrance, the pair ducked inside the room as they waited for the coast to be clear. Concealing themselves within the clerical furniture, Danny glanced at Jackson who appeared to be lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Danny asked the jock.

"Stiles," Jackson smiled. "He's just soooo cute!"

Danny snorted. "I never pictured him to be your type."

Offended by the remark, Jackson huffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," the Hawaiian teen shrugged. "I just think you could do so much better."

"Better?" Jackson clucked. "How can I do better than Stiles?"

"I don't know," Danny went on. "I was thinking maybe Derek or Boyd. Issac is kind of cute and Scott has his moments…"

"Uggh," Jackson flinched. "I'm not into guys like that. Only Stiles! Stiles, with that cute butt of his…"

Danny covered his ears. "I'm not listening. Lalalalala…"

The lacrosse jock continued. "And he has such a cute baby face…"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Soooo, Jackson, how does it feel to be the woman in the relationship?"

Jackson raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

The Hawaiian teen giggled. "You know, there's always the aggressive and the submissive in the relationship. Stiles is definitely the aggressive. Don't let that skinny, annoying cowardice fool you. He likes to pitch for the team."

Comprehending the tawdry comment, Jackson protested. "I AM NOT THE CATCHER…I'M NOT THE WOMAN IN THE RELATIONSHIP! HE IS!"

"Sure he is," Danny grinned. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I AM NOT THE WOMAN!" Jackson emphasized.

Ignoring his protestations, the Hawaiian teen rifled through the office drawers until he came across a set of keys inside. He shoved them inside his jeans pocket.

"Why are you stealing keys?" Jackson asked.

"Stiles said that the Alpha probably needs to chain up Scott to prevent him from wolfing out," explained Danny. "We're going to need these to set him free."

"Stiles is such a smart man," the omega smiled. "That's why I'm in love with him."

Danny clucked his tongue. "Yeah. Yeah. You and everybody else. Come on!" He pulled the jock toward the office door, opened it, and peeked outside. Seeing that the coast was clear, they snuck outside toward the center of the warehouse.

Lifting his eyes toward the back end of the building, the Hawaiian teen saw three figures manacled against the wall. Seeing them alone, Danny and Jackson raced toward the trio only to be blockaded by six betas with glowing yellow eyes. Jackson screamed like a girl.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yup, definitely the woman!"

* * *

Outside of the warehouse, Jackson's feminine cries could be heard by Derek and his pack. The green eyed Alpha signaled to Stiles and Chris as the pair prepared their weapons. The Argent hunter cocked his gun while Stiles pressed his electrical cattle prod. Chris stared at the teen and questioned him.

"You sure you know how to use that thing?" The hunter inquired.

Stiles pressed the button the shaft as it sparked. "Just press, touch, and shock. Easy enough. I'll leave the gunslinging to you cowboy!"

Chris leaned in close to the young man and cooed. "How about I show you my leather chaps later on?"

The chestnut eyed man flinched. "I'll pass!" He gestured for the group to follow. "Attack! Banzai!"

Derek, his pack, Chris, and Stiles descended on the geriatric betas. The senior citizen werewolves did not know what hit them.

Inside Warehouse 16, the omega known as Jackson Whittemore trying to fight off a trio of homeless betas but was getting his butt handed to him on a platter. Danny on the other hand has his hands full with a perverted Crazy Larry who kept humping his leg as he tried to get away. Both boys attempted to fend off the swarms of betas by were losing the battle.

"So much for being rescued," sighed Allison watching the exchange.

"I would have preferred to be saved by Stiles," added Lydia.

"Me too," said Scott. "He's my knight in shining armor."

Suddenly the main entrance exploded as Chris and Stiles came rushing in followed Derek and his pack. The remaining beta wolves raced toward the group as the Argent hunter raised his gun and opened fired. Instantly, the soldier took down a few of the geriatric werewolves leaving Derek and his pack to handle the rest. Stiles dodged the oncoming lycanthropes and instead focused on Danny who was being humped on the leg by Crazy Larry. Pressing the cattle prod on the town pervert, Crazy Larry yelped and ran off.

"You okay?" Stiles asked Danny.

"Yeah," said the Hawaiian teen dusting himself off. "However, I feel so dirty after being molested by that perverted beta."

"I've been manhandled by werewolves before," commented Stiles. "You get use to it!"

Both boys turned to Jackson getting beat up by three homeless betas. The pair rushed to his aid but luckily Erica, Boyd and Issac jumped in and assisted the omega wolf. Erica jumped on one beta's back while Boyd pummeled another leaving Issac to knock out the last werewolf. Seeing their enemies preoccupied, Danny and Stiles grabbed the keys and unchained Scott, Allison and Lydia.

"Stiles, you came!" Scott smiled. "I knew you loved me!"

"Guess again, McCall!" Allison shouted. "Stiles is in love with me!"

"No, he loves me!" Lydia interjected.

"He loves everybody!" Danny groaned. "Now let's get out of here!"

The group rushed toward the entrance amid the crazy fighting of werewolves and gunshots. Then without warning a large black mass raced across the sides of the building. Derek noticed it first as his eyes glowed red, he extended his fangs, and drew his claws.

"The Alpha! She's here!" He growled.

Stomping down on the side other side of the building, the female Alpha stood at seven feet with her lupine snout fully formed and baring her canine teeth at the group. Derek roared back as he and the other lycanthrope lunged at each other.

Lydia, Stiles and Danny took cover as they watched the epic battle between the two werewolves. Allison quickly joined her father as she grabbed his gun and began shooting down a couple more of Principal Marconi's geriatric betas. Derek's pack followed by Scott and Jackson kept the other half of the werewolves at bay while the pack leader tried to fend off the feral attack of his opponent.

"Do you think Derek can beat her?" Danny asked.

"I'm sure he can," said Stiles. "I mean the guy is an Alpha. He's never really lost a fight…"

The pair observed the green eyed wolf's body sailed through the air and crash against some wooden crates. Principal Marconi, in her feral Alpha form, sprinted after him.

"Then again," noted Stiles. "There's always a first time. We got to help him!"

Danny eyes grazed the area to see a forklift nearby. "Stiles! The forklift!"

The pair ran toward the warehouse vehicle leaving a stunned Lydia cowering behind some boxes. Turning on the machine, the duo jumped in as Stiles played with the levers while Danny pressed on the gas pedal.

"Do you know how to operate these thing?" Stiles asked Danny.

"No but we'll just wing it!" Danny answered.

The forklift sped forward as the female Alpha roared and prepared to strike down Derek with her sharp claws. Hearing the engine of the machine behind her, the lycanthrope turned to see Stiles and Danny jumped out of the vehicle as the fork lifted and headed directly in her path. Principal Marconi attempted to leap out of the way but it was too late as the sharp both ends of the metal plunged into her chest. The Alpha roared as Chris and Allison Argent raced over. Raising their guns, they fired their silver bullets into the creature instantly killing her. Derek rose from the broken crate, got inside the forklift, pulled the lever, and turned off the engine. Immediately, the naked lifeless body of Lisa Marconi fell to the ground.

On the other side of the warehouse, Derek's pack disposed of the last of the betas as the Stiles and Danny joined the green eyed man to observe their victory. Pressing a foot on the dead body of the female Alpha, Stiles ensured she was dead.

"Stop that!" Danny pulled Stiles's arm away. "She's dead. Let's not dishonor the body anymore!"

"Just checking," replied Stiles. "This is the third principal that's kicked the bucket. I'm covering all the bases."

Suddenly he felt the presence of all eyes focused on him. Stiles glanced around the room as the beta wolves glowed yellow, their claws extended, and noticed them coming toward him. Chris and Allison pointed their guns at everyone and each other as Derek yanked on the teen and grew worried.

"Um…Stiles," the Alpha remarked. "The love curse. We got them all in here. How do we end it?"

"Uh…Derek," stuttered the brown haired lad. "I didn't think that far ahead."

"Oh crap, we're dead!" Danny gasped.

The trio back into each other as they prepared for the worse.


	16. Chapter 16

The werewolves and the hunters backed Derek, Stiles and Danny into a corner. Lifting his eyes toward the back, he saw Lydia grab a wooden plank as she began hitting an unconscious Jackson with it. Even with the female Alpha and her pack defeated, the trio still had to deal with the aftermath.

"Stiles, get away from Derek!" Chris ordered aiming his gun. "We don't want that Alpha to hurt you! Trust me love, I'm here to protect you!"

"No Daddy! Stiles is mine!" Allison screeched. She lunged at her father and tried to get the gun away from him.

Seeing his girlfriend struggle with the Argent hunter, Scott transformed into his wolf form and leaped to her aid. Slamming into Chris hard, he knocked him clear across the room before grabbing Allison by the collar of her shirt and threw her toward the side of the wall.

Baring his canine teeth, he growled. "Stiles belongs to me!"

"NO HE'S MY BABY DADDY!" Boyd roared. The African American lycanthrope shoved himself at full force against the side of a metal container leaving Issac and Erica to battle it out.

"Leave issac!" Erica hissed displaying her claws. "Stiles is mine!"

"Over my dead body!" Issac's eyes glowed yellow.

Erica grinned. "That can be arranged!"

The dueling beta wolves leaped at one another only to crash on to the ground in one big wrestling match. Derek, Stiles, and Danny grabbed the opportunity to make their escape.

"Well you promised them your body if they helped you rescue your friends," noted Derek. "Now you got to choose or watch while they kill each other."

"They'll kill each other nevertheless," replied Stiles. "We have to stop them!"

"How?" Danny asked. "You got a way to beat this curse?"

"I'm working on that," Stiles shook his head. "It's all in theory."

"Theory my ass, Stiles!" Derek spat. "DO SOMETHING BEFORE SOMEONE GETS KILLED!"

Stiles gulped a breath as he shut his eyes hoping it would all go away. "What would Mandy Lane do?"

Danny's eyes widened. "You saw All the Boys Love Mandy Lane too? I love that movie! Though I was confused by Amber Heard turning psycho."

"Me too," responded Stiles. "That ending didn't make any sense to me."

"Exactly," the Hawaiian teen agreed. "Usually you want the twist ending to be coherent like Sleepaway Camp where it turns out Angela is the transgendered killer."

"Or High Tension," added the brown haired man. "Where you find out the protagonist is a killer lesbian."

"That reminds me," suggested Danny. "You wouldn't happen to have a chainsaw on hand to deal with this mess?"

"Sorry," clucked Stiles. "I left it with Leatherface on Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Why would think I would have a chainsaw on hand?"

"Well Marie was the heroine in High Tension and she turned out to be a serial killer," commented Danny. "I just figured since there might be a twist here like maybe you being some dangerous psychopath like Mandy Lane that you had a chance of saving us!"

"I'm no psycho, Danny boy," Stiles corrected. "I'm an obnoxious douche!"

"Well do you look like a killer lesbian," noted the lacrosse goalie. "You do have a butch haircut."

The chestnut eyed teen raked a hand through his shaved brown hair. "My hair is not butchy! It's European chic!"

"STILES! DANNY!" Derek interrupted enraged. "This is getting us nowhere! We have my pack and the hunters ready to kill each other all in the name of love! We have to do something to end this curse!"

Stiles folded his arms and glared at the Alpha. "And pray tell, how do we that Mr. Sour Wolf?"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."

A breathy, feminine voice caught the trio's attention as the three men turned their heads to see a voluptuous fair haired blonde with pouty lips dressed in a provocative, tight red dress. Bending down to show her enormous cleavage, all three males mouths dropped as Cooper and Sia Morgenstern came up from behind the alluring woman.

Stiles drooled before speaking. "P…P…Pamela Anderson?" He lifted his eyes toward Cooper. "You brought Pamela Anderson?"

Cooper snorted. "Oy vey! This isn't Pamela Anderson, schmegeggy! This is my mother, the love goddess Venus!"

Venus giggled and waved to the gentlemen. "Hellooo boys!"

"Pamela Anderson is Venus?" Derek gasped. "How is that even possible?"

"If you live as long as I have as an immortal love goddess," answered the deity. "You learn to master different trades. I was bored being a rock groupie so I pulled some strings, posed in Playboy, and got the Baywatch gig. Pamela Anderson was a stage name since I didn't want to be too recognizable as Venus or Aphrodite. Oh and don't get me started when I made the mistake of marrying that rock musician Tommy Lee…"

"You can call yourself Lady Godiva all you want but you're still a courva!" Sia spat.

Anger appeared on the blonde goddess's face. "Don't call me a courva, you wrinkled old prune! Out of all the beautiful women in the world from starlets to supermodels, Cupid had to pick YOU!"

"And believe me," Sia clucked. "I keep regretting it every eternal day of my life! I should've married a mensch like a blacksmith or maybe cobbler but noooo I had to pick this putz!"

Venus gripped her fists to her side. "Don't call my son a putz, you old bag!"

"Tramp!"

"Pisher!"

"Golem!"

"Yenta!"

"Uh, Miss Anderson…I mean Miss Venus?" Danny asked. "Since you made it here on your flight, is there any way of stopping this love curse?"

The love goddess sighed. Looking around the warehouse, she observed the lycanthropes and humans trying to kill each other all in the name of love. She turned to Stiles who appeared concerned.

"This is why you never want to mess with a magical essence," Venus rolled a finger. "Love is a powerful thing!"

"You're telling me," Stiles inhaled. "I wish I never accidentally spilled that bottle on myself and I wish that whole world didn't fall in love with me." His mind drifted with curiosity. "By the way, Venus, why is it that Derek and Danny are not affected by this love spill."

Venus laughed, clapped her hands, and spun around. "Oh don't you get it, Stiles Stilinksy?"

Stiles remained confused. "Care to fill me in on the details?"

"The reason why the love spell doesn't work on them is because of one thing," remarked the love goddess. Derek and Danny leaned in close. "Love spells affect the people who are truly in love with the person!"

"WHAT?!" Derek and Danny shouted together.

Derek spoke up first. "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH STILES!"

"NEITHER AM I!" Danny interjected. He scanned the brown haired man. "I think I can do so much better than THAT!"

Stiles leaped in the air and laughed. "I knew it! Gay guys are attracted to me!" He stared at the Hawaiian teen. "See, Danny boy! I always knew you had a thing for me! Admit it!"

Danny glanced down and blushed. "I don't think…I don't see you in that way…" Then he began to change his tune. "Okay, maybe I like you…a little…"

Stiles then directed his attention to Derek. "What's your excuse?"

"SHUT IT, STILES!" The Alpha hissed. "I'M NOT DISCUSSING IT!"

Sia clapped her hands in joy. "See I knew my bubbe would find his shikse. In fact, two of them to boot!"

Chris Argent raised his gun in the air and fired. Stiles and his friends cowered.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" The hunter screamed. He aimed his gun at Stiles. "Stiles, come with me now! I love you and I can protect you or I'm going to blast several bullets in each person in this warehouse!"

Lifting his head slowly, Stiles looked to Venus for assistance. "Do something!"

Folding her arms, the love goddess spoke. "It's all up to you, Stiles. The only way to break this love spell is to break everyone's hearts."

"Break everyone's hearts?" Stiles mouth dropped. "How do I do that?"

"You going to have to figure this out on your own," replied the love goddess.

Chris frowned. "Stiles, you have until the count of three to come with me before I start shooting."

"One!"

Stiles begged. "Venus, do something!"

"All up to you, Stiles!" She responded.

"Two!"

Danny's face flushed. "Oh crap! We're dead!"

Derek scowled. "Dammit! I guess I have to do something!"

"Three!"

Chris aimed the gun at the Alpha as Derek Hale grabbed Stiles by the shirt. Pulling the trigger, the pistol went off. A silver bullet flew through the air as the green eyed werewolf bent down over the young man. Grinning wickedly, he did the unthinkable.

The lycanthrope crushed his mouth on to brown haired lad's. A feeling of euphoria drifted through their bodies as the close connection exuded from every pore in their body. Tingling sensations of butterflies filled Stile's stomach as he submitted to the Alpha's lips and let his arms embrace the stronger man. Bright light surged and flashed as it filled the room and it glowed and illuminated the building, it suddenly stopped and dimmed away.

Green eyes stared down at chestnut ones as Derek grinned with his mouth still locked against the young teen's lips. Slowly, Stiles turned his face to see both the flying bullet and the magical deities vanish and both the shocked faces of his friends staring at the pair caught in a lip lock. Police sirens could be heard outside as he heard a group of law enforcement officers marching in the building

"Stiles?"

The teen broke away from the kiss to his father, Sheriff Stilinksy, staring at him in surprise.

"Dad!" Stiles embarrassingly greeted him. "I can explain." He referred to his makeout session with Derek Hale.

Sheriff Stilinksy raised his hand in protest. "Save it, Stiles! We'll discuss the reason why you you're your tongue shoved down Derek Hale's throat later. Right now, we are investigating an anonymous tip of that your new school principal is a suspect in a slew of recent murders."

Lydia ran toward the law enforcement officer. "It's true. I can explain. Principal Marconi went all psycho and kidnapped me, Allison and Scott and chained us up here! Stiles and Mr. Argent discovered where she was keeping us and came to rescue us! She's right over there." Lydia pointed to the bloody dead body of former Alpha, Lisa Marconi.

"Jesus!" Sheriff Stilinksy. "You all did this?"

"It was an accident," Stiles lied. "We turned on the forklift and she stepped right into it."

His father cocked his head. "And the bullet holes?"

"I'm afraid that was me," said Chris Argent offering his gun to him. "She came after me and I shot her. Then I helped free my daughter and my friends."

Sheriff Stilinsky. "Clearly, this was self-defense but Mr. Argent I suggest you get a lawyer just in case. Let's all go down to the station and we'll sort this whole ordeal out. Man, I guess this Lisa Marconi was just as psychotic as Amber Heard in that Mandy Lane movie."

"See I told you!" Stiles remarked in front of everyone. "It's always the twist ending in a horror film!"

"Horror film or not," said the sheriff. "The town wants answers so we have to get this story straight at the station. Everyone outside!"

"Fine by me," Derek growled at the officer. "But first thing's first."

Grabbing Stiles's wrist, the Alpha pulled him close and kissed him again. This time Stiles did not care who witnessed the exchange. Darting his eyes around the room, he watched Boyd and Issac open their mouths again in shock, Erica and Lydia grinning with glee, Scott and Allison raising their eyebrows, and Chris, Jackson, and his father looking nauseated. However, the biggest response was Danny who had a pained expression on his face. Stiles felt like reaching out to him.

"I knew it!" Erica smirked. "That explains a lot!"

"Stiles, is there something you want to tell us?" Scott asked.

"Break it up, you two!" Sheriff Stilinksy instructed. He sighed. "Stiles, we're going to have a long talk about this!"

"God, I hope so Dad," Stiles smiled at Derek who responded in the same manner. "Because you're going to be joining PFLAG real soon!"


	17. Chapter 17

**_EPILOGUE_**

News of the psychotic Principal Lisa Marconi hit the town of Beacon Hills that week. Several members of the school board resigned due to their lack of background checks on their district employees once evidence began surfacing that tied the female Alpha to a string of local murders. Chris Argent has been absolved of any crime due to self-defense and no charges were brought upon the teens involved with the incident at Warehouse 16.

Due to Stiles missing almost a week of school, his teachers assigned him extra credit projects to make up for his notable absences. With the love curse broken, no one remembered anything that they did during that week leaving the young man in the clear. Though many of his close friends questioned their actions toward him, the brown haired lad refused to divulge any embarrassment situations including their humiliating proclamations of love for him.

The dynamic of Stiles's relationships to his friends did change. Though Scott McCall and Stiles remained the best of friends, the teen wolf's acknowledgment of his buddy's burgeoning sexual orientation came into question. However, the chestnut eyed teen reassured the beta that despite his attraction that nothing has changed within their friendship. In fact, Lydia and Allison quickly bonded even closer with the young man with the intention of having a "gay best friend" to which the chestnut eyed teen exploited to full advantage in order closer to Lydia.

Back at school, Danny and Stiles formed a new relationship as the young man brought the Hawaiian teen to visit Sia and Cooper Morgenstern and the love goddess Venus in their deli gift shop. Sitting at one of the deli tables, Sia went behind the counter and handed Stiles an envelope.

"What's this?" Stiles asked. He opened it to see small stash of cash.

"About one hundred dollars in cash as your paycheck," said the old woman. "Use it in good health!"

"Paycheck?" The young man wondered. "I thought I was working for you for free to pay off my debt for the damage."

"Consider the cockamamie debt paid," added Cooper. "Besides, we're done remodling the front of the store. You're free to go, Stilinksy! Now go and don't come back unless you're buying something!" He then addressed his family. "I love the Doric columns we installed. They add a little ambience to the store!"

"I find them exciting," smiled Venus."

"Everything excites you courva!" Sia spat. "Then again you're the biggest tramp the world!"

"Don't call me a tramp you, old leatherface!" Venus hissed. "May you run to the toilet every three minutes! Loyfn zolstu in beys-hakise yede dray minut!"

"May you become swollen and veined like a mountain," retorted. "Geshvoln un gedroln zol er vern vi a barg!"

"May you…"

Cooper interrupted. "Ma! Sia! Oy gevalt! Stop with the bickering!"

"NEVER!" The two women yelled.

Stiles grabbed Danny by the arm and led him outside. "Danny and I are going now…we got a movie to catch! Thanks again for everything…"

"May you…"

Stiles heard the last words as he shut the door behind him and the Hawaiian teen. Meandering along the sidewalk, the young man turned to Danny.

"So…" started the brown haired man.

"So…" replied Danny.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?" Stiles asked.

Danny shrugged and inhaled a breath. "Look Stiles, I like you but I'm not sure where this is going…"

Bravely, Stiles stopped him with a kiss to the mouth. Enjoying the feel of his lips, the young man grinned.

"How was that?" He asked.

Raking a hand through his dark hair, the Hawaiian teen laughed. "Actually, not bad. Though, not as good as my ex-boyfriend."

Stiles put his arm around the teen's neck. "I guess it'll get better with practice."

"I'm looking forward to it," Danny nodded. "So how's your dad taking the news of sexuality?"

"Coping," answered the sixteen year old. "He's dealing but he's gradually accepting it."

"Give him time," suggested Danny. "It took my parents a couple days to register and they're usually not around." Shifting his focus to Stiles, he put a hand to his shoulder. "You're scared, aren't you?"

Shaking his head, Stiles sighed. "Not scared. Just confused. I mean you paved the way for other teens to be different around here but I'm still trying to figure who I am and what I want. I mean I like girls. I still have a crush on Lydia Martin but I feel things for you and Derek. I don't know how to choose."

"Who said you had to?" Danny asked him. "You define who you are, Stiles. Not by what society tells you should be. Give it time." Shoving his hands in his pockets, he inhaled a breath. "So what's your thing with Derek Hale?"

"I don't know," confessed the young man. "He's just…just Derek. Broody and mysterious. I'm still trying to figure that out."

Stopping for a moment, Danny touched the young man's cheek. "Well, I can wait. Oh and that love curse was true in the fact on why it didn't affect us."

Stiles giggled. "I guess Venus was right. Love is a powerful thing."

Leaning in close, he kissed Danny again.

* * *

Parking his jeep near the abandoned train station, Stiles knocked on the baggage car hoping to get Derek's attention. The Alpha jumped down from the ceiling of the train shirtless and dirty. Stiles gulped as he admired his physique before turning his face award.

The green eyed man flared his nostrils. "What do want, Stiles? I'm in the middle of changing my car battery?"

"I thought I'd stopped by to talk," said the young man.

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Well then. Talk."

"It's about breaking the love curse," Stiles recalled. "How we did it? What we did?"

"Venus said to break everyone's hearts," explained the Alpha. "We accomplished that feat and now we're going to let it go and move on."

"What about the reason why the love curse didn't affect you or Danny," the teen pointed out. "You know because of your feelings? You know…for me?"

Derek threw the dirty rag to the ground. He lifted his face to display his glowing red eyes.

"LISTEN STILES! I HAVE A PACK TO LEAD! BOYD AND ISSAC LOOKS AT ME FUNNY BECAUSE THEY THINK I WANT BREED TO CUBS WITH THEM AND ERICA KEEPS ASKING ME FOR FASHION ADVICE! LET'S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT! IT NEVER HAPPENED! FORGET ABOUT IT!"

Stiles clucked. "Don't be wolf with a bone to pick with everyone! Scott refuses to talk about sports with me and Jackson thinks me and Danny should be voted for Homecoming Court as a couple! And don't get me started on the amount of time I have to spend with Allison and Lydia on shopping! I guess our little outing is a bit of an annoyance for everybody."

"That's not my problem!" Derek shouted.

The brown haired man folded his arms. "Well if it makes you feel any better, Danny asked me out to the movies. They're playing a Star Wars marathon at the Cineplex!"

Derek scowled and gripped the chestnut eyed teen's wrist. "Maybe I should convince you to change your mind."

He pulled the sixteen year old close allowing him to feel the full weight of his body. Strong arms embraced him close.

Stiles protested. "Derek, what are you doing?"

"Shut up, Stiles!" The Alpha yelled.

"At least, try to be a little more romantic," the young man advised. "Dinner? A movie? Long walks on the beach…or in your case, running across an open field during a full moon…"

"Shut up, Stiles!"

"You know some girls like the brooding bad boy type," the teen rambled. "But me? No…I prefer the tortured creative artist…"

"Shut up, Stiles!"

"That's it, Derek!" Stiles sighed. "I'm breaking up with you! You have too much baggage…"

Derek grimaced and drew him in. "Shut up, Stiles. You talk too much!"

"When don't I…"

Stiles found his voice cut off and replaced by Derek's mouth crushing his lips. Shutting his eyes, the young man submitted.

Breaking away from the Alpha's mouth, Stiles took in some air. "So does this mean we're together now?"

"Nope," Derek answered bluntly.

Stiles curled his lip. "Well at least I didn't end up a psycho at the end like Mandy Lane."

"Shut up, Stiles!"

The young man snorted. "Sometimes I wish all the people loved Stiles Stilinksy again."

"Careful what you wish for, dumbass!" Derek frowned. "Now shut up so I can kiss you again!"

And Stiles did.

Whether there was a future between the pair remained to be seen. For now, the duo finally gave in to their feelings.

And it felt wonderful.

* * *

_Far off the edge of the cliff overlooking Beacon Hills, he watched. So many humans to kill and so many lemmings to slaughter. Raising his face toward the crescent moon, he howled. His Alpha mistress was dead and now he was alone. However, he would not be for long. He would find another pack to join and then he would make Stiles Stilinksy pay for destroying his pack._

_For now he would wait. Instead, his mind drifted toward another inanimate object to torture. He was not called Crazy Larry for nothing. Defiling objects was his modus operandi. It was not like they did not deserve it. They always thought they were better than him, always been useful tools to humans. But now that was going to change. He found an old Teddy Ruxpin doll who deserved to be punished. He would break into the town's antique toy store and kidnap Teddy._

_And then he would violate it!_

**_THE END?_**

* * *

_**NOTE TO READERS: I'm glad many of you enjoyed this Teen Wolf fanfic. Sure, it's completely out of character of these people but I wanted to write something humorous and fun so don't take any of this seriously! I was working on other writing projects when I went into a rut and needed something to distract me from my writer's block. Hence, this story was born. I have to tell you it worked in removing my writer's block!**_

_**I am planning to write a sequel to this story with a much more serious tone at a later time but for now stay updated on my posts!**_


End file.
